The Hacker of Vale
by Little Lone Wolf115
Summary: 1 year after an attack on his home, Jaune vows to protects his younger sisters who are twins and get revenge on the people who killed his family and he has the tools for the job. Now he's just silently watching like a ghost in the shadows, until he goes to a beacon.
1. Prologue

"Hi": Character speaking

'Hi': Character speaking in his/her mind

 _Hi:_ Time skips or recordings

 **Hi: Author's notes/My words**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or Watch dogs. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. Watch dogs belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **This story** **WILL** **follow the RWBY storyline, don't like it don't read.**

 **Jaune will have a hacker semblance, basically he can hack anything with his mind.**

 **Now let's begin**

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

On a T.V a reporter was reporting on a crime scene.

"This vigilante has been taking care of the criminals on the streets, making Vale safer everyday, just 2 questions everyone wants to know. Who is this masked Vigilante and why is he protecting Vale?"

Jaune was walking on the sidewalk thinking about the mystery of his family's murder, well most of his family member are dead other than him and his younger twin sisters.

Jaune continued his walk when an alert in his head went off, it was a possible crime alert. Jaune began to jog down to the location, which was a 2 blocks away from his location.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I began to pick up the pace and was fully sprinting and then I arrived at a dark alleyway behind a bank which was the location.

I then used my grappling hook I made and shot it to a random rooftop and I pulled the first trigger again to propel me to the roof.

I then pulled the second trigger and the claws retracted and then it reeled back to the Barrel of the gun

I made it from taking apart the Barrel, Magazine of a LP4 I found, adding bunch of ½ inch in diameter reinforced wire that's over 200 FT long, and making my own hook.

I stuck to the shadows and hacked through the security cameras around the block with my semblance which I called the Hacker's Tool, yeah real original, it's dumb but good enough.

I then saw a black car drive up to a Bank. The car doors opened and out came three men armed with assault rifles and wearing masks, walked into the bank. 'Here we go.' I thought.

I then grappled down to the entrance of the bank and then just walked right into the bank.

I saw the 3 men demanding the workers to fill up the bags with money, I then scanned the 3 men and looked at who they are.

The first one, Marcus Dwaine 25 years old, kicked out of his house for drinking by his wife.

The second one, Luke Isaac 23 years old, used to work for the Vale police but was discharged **(Don't know the right word for it.)** when he assaulted another officer and beat the crap out of them on the first week of training.

The third and final thief was the one I was looking for, Mike Lucas he was the one of the men who shot the missile at my home, looks like it's my lucky day.

'Looks like I found you asshole.'

As I walked into the bank and took my Stun Baton and my Five Seven altered stun gun out of my holsters on my hip, while people looked at me with hope and joy.

Marcus, Luke, and Mike turn around and looked afraid and aimed their guns at me. My Stun Baton arced **(Get it… ok I'll stop.)** with electricity.

"Ok so who's first?"

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

Jaune and the 3criminals get ready to fight, Jaune is the first to act and in a burst of speed, rushes them.

They all tried to shoot him well tried, Jaune just hacked into their assault rifles and disabled them since they use electricity and computer software to count the ammo in the magazines. **(Like in Call of Duty Advanced Warfare in the campaign where you can see the ammo count of your guns or Halo for the assault rifle and pistol you can see how much ammo you have left.)**

With their weapons disabled they had to rely on their pistols, melee weapons, or fist to fight Jaune, while he continued to rush them.

Jaune's first target Luke.

Luke pulled out a machete he had been carrying on his back and swung downwards towards Jaune's head, Jaune sidestepped it and hit Luke's right leg with his Baton that arced with electricity once making contact with the limb making Luke fall on his back.

Jaune did a quick spin and flipped his Baton in a reverse grip and brought it down on Luke's armored chest, tazing his entire body and knocking him out cold.

Jaune's second target Marcus.

Marcus was dumbfounded when his teammate was taken down in less than 5 seconds.

He quickly tried to take out his pistol, but it was stuck in the holster and his panicking didn't help.

When he looked up he heard a gunshot and saw a weird spinning cylinder object that was at least an ½ inch in diameter had a small spear like needle that looked like an eye flying at his chest.

When it was about to hit him 4 tendril like objects split out of the cylinder, but he didn't get a good look at it, because when it hit him the tendrils attached to his body and then he felt numb and fell down.

Jaune's third target Mike.

Jaune looked around and found Mike holding a knife to a woman's neck. Jaune scanned her, her name was Lucy Krystals, 19 years old.

The woman was saying "P-Please, please d-don't hurt m-me p-please." tears threatening to fall as Mike ignored her cries and focused on Jaune.

"D-drop your weapons" he said as I dropped both of my weapons in hand"I-I will walk out of here with a bag of money and you let me go, or you can say goodbye to the little lady here."

Jaune grunted "Fine, but you let her go the second you walk out that door alright."

Jaune looked at the young girl "Hey everything's gonna be okay Lucy , you're gonna be fine just keep your eyes on me okay." He said in a soft voice.

She nodded still afraid of what might happen to her.

As he finished that sentence he saw that Mike had a radio.

Jaune began to smirk as he hacked into the radio and it began to make a loud screeching sound.

Everyone covered their ears at the loud sudden noise, while Mike dropped the knife and let go of Lucy, while he covered his ears.

Jaune was immune to the screeching noise, so he rushed at Mike while using focus and did a drop kick to his face, knocking Mike into a wall knocking him out and then Jaune ended the screeching noise from the radio.

Jaune walked back to the spot where he dropped his weapons and picked them up and sheathed them.

He then looked to Lucy who was on the ground, he crouched down to eye level and asked if she was alright. "Are you okay." he said in a soft voice.

"Mhm" she hummed. She pushed her head into his chest letting all of her tears out.

"Shhh shhh, It's alright you're safe now Lucy, you're okay, just let it out, let it all out." Jaune said in a soft voice again.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me, thank you." she cried.

"It's what I do Lucy, It's what I do."

Just then 2 adults ran up to them, the female said "thank you for saving our daughter, how can you repay you."

"You don't need to, like I said, It's what I do."

Police sirens went off in the distance as he got up off the ground. "Well looks like I gotta go." he said.

He was about to exit when he looked back at a still unconscious Maurice on the ground he ran back to Mike and put him on his left shoulder and without saying a word, he looked back at Lucy and her family and smiled.

He took out his grappling gun and shot it to a nearby rooftop, leaving a grateful family behind.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _About 10 minutes later_

I was in an alleyway with Mike on the ground.

Mike was beginning to wake up, his eyes half lidded.

"Wake up" I said in a angry voice

Now he was fully awake "wh-wh-where am I" he said Afraid of who was with him.

"I want names." I said anger seeping out of my voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't say."

I took out my scroll from my pocket and then played a recording the call he got to from whoever wanted to kill my father

" _Here's your target Jack Arc, take as many men as you need, hit the family if need to."_

" _Hit the Family?"_

" _That a problem?"_

" _Nope. I'll scare him good. You'll never hear from him again."_

"Well, you got him. Do you wanna know who else you got?" He shook his head no.

"Janelle Arc my Mother 43, Jacqueline Arc 20, Jenny Arc 19, Jean Arc 17, Jessica Arc 15, and Julia Arc 9."

"Now give a name...Now!" I yelled

"I didn't know there were kids okay, I didn't know, I swear."

"Your employer said "Hit the family" so you did know. Now give me names."

"He never told me his name okay, nor did the others. You gotta walk away from this man... these guys I heard stories man they're like nothing you ever seen before, you gotta walk away.

"Some things you can't walk away from." I said in a gravely voice

"Just… just kill me man just fucking kill me already!" he said his voice full of guilt.

I took out my pistol and aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, he flinched except there was no gunshot.

"How's your fucking memory now" I said as I turned around

I then heard shuffling behind me and I turned around and used focus instinctively.

I saw Mike had grabbed a metal pipe with 2 hands, I grabbed my Baton and dodged Mike's downward swing and hit him in the leg, punched him in the jaw, which made him fall on his knees and hit him in the back of the head with my Baton, knocking him out cold.

"Dumbass" I said as I sheathed my Baton.

I was about to leave when a shiny object caught my eye, it was his scroll. 'Must have fallen out of his pocket when I beat the shit out of him.' I thought.

I hacked it and an audio log played in my head

" _I keep running man. I killed that fucking Jack Arc, now his kid is after me, h-he won't fucking stop chasing me, man._

 _I-I didn't know there were any kids... I didn't fucking know. I-I-I can't stop seeing her face, man._

 _Her little beautiful blue eyes damnit, I can't."_

I look back at an unconscious Mike and frowned 'At least he regrets it.'

I begin to make my way out of the alleyway and walk to the area where I parked my Motorbike.

I got in it's seat and started it up and drove to my apartment where me and my 2 younger sister twins Jane and June live.

 _5 minutes later_

I arrived at my apartment and I got my key out and opened the door.

I peeked inside, entered the room and closed the door.

I turned on the light and turn around seeing the light of the T.V coming out of the living room and hearing voices on the screen, I look at the time on my watch 10:07 P.M.

"They should be asleep by now."

I walk to the living room and see both of the twins on the couch watching what happened at the Bank.

'Ah crap baskets' "H-hey guys shouldn't you 2 be asleep by now." I said with a little fear in my voice.

They turn their faces to look at me they both have teary eyes.

'Ooooh boy'

"Hey you guys alright."

"Alright?... Alright?! We thought you were hurt you idiot!" Jane said

"Hey guys I'm fine, see no injuries. I said with a smile. "Guys… you know why I do this." I dropped my smile

""Yeah""

"Then you know what I'm fighting for, I just want to keep you guys safe. Now c'mon let's go to sleep. I said

Just as I said that, the reporter asked Lucy what happened during the theft.

"The vigilante saved my life and I... am in debt to him for doing so."

"What are your thoughts about him."

"If you're listening I want to meet you face to face without the mask and I want to give you a good time" She said with a sultry voice now talking to the camera.

I sweatdrop at that.

"Brother what does she mean "give you a good time?" Jane said with a curious look

'Crap uuuuhhh'

"I'll tell you 2 when you're older okay."

""Okay."" They both said

"Now let's go to sleep it's past your bedtime." I said in a tired voice as I turned off the T.V

""Okay.""

They both walked to their room, while I walked to the couch and then I laid on it, I closed my eyes entering a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow that was my first chapter of my first story please R &R.**

 **Yes I know the Grappling Gun is not is in Watchdogs but Jaune's a Vigilante, how the hell is he gonna get on a rooftop quicker.**

 **FYI the Hook is thin, like an arrow and is made up of titanium, but I don't know if titanium is in the RWBY Universe.**

 **I don't know what the ends of hook is called but it will hold the hook part in place while you swing... or whatever you do.**

 **Until next time. Peace out.**


	2. Club

"Hi": Character speaking

'Hi': Character speaking in his/her mind

 _Hi:_ Time skips or recordings

 **Hi: Author's notes/My words**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or Watch dogs. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. Watch dogs belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **Also sorry if there is any bad grammar.**

 **Oh and if any of you have a question about what the Baton is made out of, it's made out of Titanium.**

 **Roach10302: Yes, I am gonna include weapons and abilities from the second game.**

 **Well let's get on with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I awoke from a dreamless sleep still looking at the ceiling and I sat up still tired.

I checked the time It was 9:00 A.M.

So I started my morning routine. Brush my teeth, take a shower, go to the kitchen and make breakfast, wake the twins up, check up on my equipment since they don't get up until 15 minutes after I wake them up.

I have 2 Five-Seven pistols which I haven't nicknamed yet. I have made many different types of ammo types over the months of becoming a Vigilante.

Explosive, Stun, Aura Piercing, Incendiary, Reinforced.

I only use Reinforced to kill Grimm.

The stun ammo shoots ammo cylindrical that looks like a small 4 legged squid that is at least in an inch in length and can split ¾ 's of the the cylinder to attach to objects, so it can shock them.

A LP4 that is a grappling gun only.

A Stun Baton that is at least 3 feet long and can fold back into its hilt with the touch of a button **(By I mean fold I mean the Dishonored sword animation, it's very cool.)** and can shock people unconscious in less than 5 seconds.

A sword that can fold like the baton and is also made of titanium. **(Transforms like the dishonored sword but the weapon itself is basically the AOT ODMG sword, with a longer hilt, but without the mechanics.)**

I only use this for fighting Grimm, not humans, or faunas.

A Scroll that I can store all the information I find and has a security system that needs my aura to activate it.

A Custom Assault Rifle that looks like and M16/AK47 hybrid and shoots reinforced ammo and has a Grenade Launcher, that needs to reload every 3 grenade shots.

Twin UZIs that I tinkered with, so it has more ammo and more accuracy.

A stun mine that's motion and heat sensored and will shock anything that is bigger than a dog, it can also be thrown at targets.

A smoke bomb that creates dense smoke in a 20 feet radius and last for at least 2 minutes, good for escapes.

A Flash bang that looks like a ball of light, which I named the "Plasma Ball," and will blind anything that sees it for 30 seconds.

My arsenal my be small, but I use with what I have to work with.

When the I'm done with checking my equipment, I go to the dining room and have breakfast with the twins.

We all eat in silence, well we used to be loud as we can but that was when we had our family with us.

After I get done with Breakfast I check on the defense systems in the house.

I won't go into details now but I am very protective of the twins.

With the defense systems in check I can go leave the apartment.

I look back and wave goodbye while the twins wave goodbye back.

I check the time 9:44 A.M.

"Mike didn't give me any names, looks like I'm back to square 1." I said to no in particular.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _10 hours later_

After 10 hours of patrolling Vale and fighting criminals, I decided to go to a club to get information, which club you ask, well it belongs to a man named Hei Xiong or as most know him as Junior.

I park my motorcycle in an alleyway and leave it there

I enter the bar I put my mask up so no can recognize me.

And notice out of the corner of my eye, a yellow and orange motorcycle stopping on the side of the road.

But that doesn't bother me as I continue walking deeper into the club.

I see a man in a white suit and black bowler hat talking to Junior.

I scan the him, Roman Torchwick, he has a bit of a bounty on his head,let's see how much it is... 10,000 Lien, that is a lot, but that's not what interest me.

I see Roman leaving and Junior holding his head and walking to his bar.

I walk toward Junior I notice over 2 dozen men are slowly circling me with swords and fire axes, who I assume are bodyguards.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Immediately the 2 girls next to Junior notice me, and one of them begin to walk toward me, I scan Both of them.

The one in White, Melanie Malachite bodyguard and niece of Hei Xiong.

The one in Red, Miltiades Malachite bodyguard and niece of Hei Xiong.

'Twins' I thought.

I try to walk past Melanie but she put one of her left hand on my left shoulder.

"Now what would a pretty face like you be in a club like this."

Melanie asked in a sultry voice.

"I'm pretty sure I can ask you the same thing, beautiful." I said as I snake my hand on her leg upward, she moaned.

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to talk to Junior." I say walking past her and walk up to the bar and flip out 500 Lien and slide it to Junior.

"What's this for." he said confused why I gave him 500 Lien.

"I want information Hei."

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"I know just about everyone in this city Hei, now I want information."

"What do you want to know."

"The Arc case, everyone involved, everything you know." I said my voice cold as ice.

I took out a pen and piece of paper. "Start talking."

"I don't know a lot, but I know 2 names. Dylan Larson and Peter Logan."

I scanned their names and got matches.

"Dylan Larson 28, drug dealer. Peter Logan 35, crime lord. Thanks… Junior, see ya around." I said as I put the paper in my pocket and began slowly walking back to the entrance.

Passing a girl with Lilac eyes, a tan jacket that shows her stomach and forearms,with what I assume to be a yellow tanktop under it that shows a lot of cleavage.

1 golden bracelet on both wrists long blonde hair that goes down past her waist, an orange scarf that goes around her neck, shorts that only go down to her thighs, and tan boots with orange socks that go up to her knees.

I don't bother scanning her

I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard a crash.

I look back only to see Junior with his back against the wall and I think I see several mini hearts spinning over his head, 'wait WHAT! I think I need to get my eyes checked.' and I see one of the glass pillars are shattered.

I turn back to see the blonde girl with her right fist streched out to where Junior landed and I get my Baton ready for a fight.

I scan the blonde and see her name is Yang Xiao Long 17, searching for her mother who abandoned her and joining Beacon Academy in 4 days. 'Well now I see why she's doing this.'

I begin to walk to the girl and press the button on my baton to activate it and I flip the hilt up in the air about 8 inches above my hand and catch it, while the weapon part of it extends out.

With my baton out and active, I begin to take out my Five-Seven and put in the stun rounds magazine. '10 shots only, more than enough.'

Yang's bracelets began to shift into gauntlets that cover her forearms.

She gets into a boxing stance and pulls her right arm back, when she does that a shell comes out of the gauntlet.

'Looks like a her weapons a shotgun gauntlet, that's unique.'

"Ok Miss. Xiao Long I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, or else."

"Oh Yeah! What are you gonna do about it!" she said.

"I can hack into Beacon and make sure you don't make it into the academy.

"I can hack into the VPD **(Vale Police Department.)** and make you a wanted criminal."

"I also know you want to find your mother and without Beacon, you won't have enough training to find her, Yang."I said with a smirk as think I saw her eyes flash red for a moment.

"You want to know why I'm doing this to you started a club fight, endanger civilians, and destroyed objects in a public building, that's something a Huntress shouldn't do."

"So what's it gonna be, attack these bodyguards, and lose a chance at attending Beacon, or leave and have a chance at finding your mother, make a choice." I said coldly.

"Fine" she mumbled as she left the club, stomping on the ground, after she left I saw Junior still on the ground and I went and holstered his arm over my neck.

I saw he began to wake up so I set him down on a chair and waited until he was awake.

"Oh man, what happened?"

"The Blonde Brawler punched you through the glass pillar and into the wall." I said bluntly.

"Oh, well what happened after that."

"Well I told her that If she beat the shit out of you and your bodyguards, I would hack into Beacon Academy and kick her out of the school."

"Would you actually do it." He said a little curious

"...Nope, I can, but won't. I see potential in her. She's young, she has a lot to learn, she can't just punch through everything, even though she tries."

"You sound like an old man." he said in a hearted tone.

"Yes I do." I then gave him 600 Lien. "Here this is to fix all the damages she caused." I said as I began making my way to the exit.

I see Melanie look in my direction and give me a lustful look.

I inwardly groan 'Ooooh boy, I already have enough girls trying to get in my pants, why do more keep coming.'

"See ya around Junior." I said, not bothering to look back.

 **xxXxLineBreakxXxx**

 **Pov: Yang's**

 _10 seconds after leaving the club._

'How the hell does he know I'm looking for mom!, I never told anyone, other than Ruby, Dad, and Uncle Qrow.'

I thought as I got on my bike.

'Better yet how the hell does he know who I am!'

'That bastard, I'm gonna punch that mask off his stupid face the next time I see him!'

"Yang?, is that you?" a friendly yet familiar voice said

"Oh uh, hey sis!" I said to my half sister Ruby

"What are you doing here?" she said with a curious look

I signed "It's a long story"

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I continue to drive on the highway and check the time.

8:24 P.M.

'I still got time.' I thought. 'Could probably stop one more crime.'

I decided to make to drive for 5 more minutes, after driving endlessly on the highway a crime alert went off.

I drove to the location, which was in the alleyway, and I immediately heard multiple gunshots, so I parked my bike as fast as I can and sprinted to find out who was being shot at.

I continued sprinting in the alleyway for 30 seconds and found myself right behind the shootout.

I now see the VPD Officers and Mafia members having a shootout in front of me I now realize that I'm behind the Mafia gang.

I loaded both of my Five-Sevens and hacked through the cameras in the area, looking for how many people are in the area, I see 10 cops alive out of the 15 that were sent.

The Mafia had 20 men still alive out of the 24 there.

The Mafia members had pinned the cops down

'Well this seems unfair.'

I decided to play hero and activated focus and aimed at the Mafia.

My heart was pounding and the adrenaline kicked in.

I aimed my sights at the 2 guys in front of me and fired both my weapons once, knowing I'd hit my targets, I aimed at the next 2 men and fired, pretty soon half of the Mafia members were down out cold.

'10 down, 10 to go.'

Other Mafia members began to notice me and begin shooting at me.

I dived for cover and looked at the cops who were pinned.

I hacked into the cops radios and give an order. "Hey Police Officers, close your eyes and look away. This is gonna be bright, but it will give you guys enough time to shoot at the Mafia or escape, make your choices now, I'm throwing it up, in 3… 2… 1."

I activated the "Plasma Ball" and toss it 20-30 Feet into the air, where it froze and a big giant flash of light appeared that blinded everyone that saw it.

"Make your choices, NOW! I said to the cops as I caught my the Plasma Ball, got out of cover and began opening fire at the remaining Mafia members.

I shot at 4 members who were grouped to together as I turned around to find the remaining Mafia members.

I grabbed, activated, and threw my stun mine at the remaining 6 members of the Mafia who were bunched up like the other 4 and watched as they all fell from the course of electricity running through their bodies.

I look back to the cops and see they all have their jaws dropped.

"Why are you all staring?" I asked

"Uuuum, you just took out 20 men by yourself dude. We took at least 3 minutes to take down 4 of them." One of the officers say.

"Oh, uuuum, skill I guess." I say uncertain how to answer that question. "Ok I'd love to stick around but I gotta got, also you better call reinforcements." I say as I walk away

"Oh... right." The same Officer said. As he radioed in reinforcements.

"Later" I said getting my Grapple Gun and shooting towards a rooftop and getting launched.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I quickly make my way back to my bike and take off towards home.

When I get home I quickly check the time.

8:41

'At least I'm not late'

I enter the door and see no one in the room I made my way to the twins bedroom and see they are fast asleep, I smile.

I close the door quietly so they wouldn't hear me.

I make my way to the kitchen and cook some food, eggs and sausages.

After I get done with my dinner I make my way to couch, tired and exhausted I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this chapter and the last. Honestly I didn't that so many people would read this. Thank you for proving me wrong.**

 **Next Chapter Jaune will meet a certain Red Reaper and go to a certain Beacon.**

 **Until Next Time. Peace Out.**


	3. Traveling to a Beacon

"Hi": Character speaking

'Hi': Character speaking in his/her mind

 _Hi:_ Time skips or recordings

 **Hi: Author's notes/My words**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or Watch dogs. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. Watch dogs belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **Hello all you amazing people who are currently reading this.**

 **Also, I want suggestions to what I should name the Twin Five-Sevens, please leave your ideas by reviewing.**

 **Oh and for anyone who is wondering what outfit Jaune is wearing is the Cyberpunk outfit.**

 **EzioIsPIRATE: I'll try not to make my best not to make Jaune op ok.**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: Ozpin's not that kind of person, he won't pressure Jaune into joining beacon and Jaune doesn't know about Amber, because just about nobody knows that the story of the 4 maidens are real.**

 **Now with nothing else to say let's get on with the story.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **xXxxLinebreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I woke up seeing the same ceiling .

I sat up from the couch checked the time.

8:21 A.M.

After checking the time I went to do my normal routine.

 _30 minutes later_

After I finished with my routine, I decided to make a little spy drone.

This spy drone will look like a spider that is black and blue, that will be able to climb on surfaces, and will have a camera on it. **(BO2 Ziggy, a small spider bot that can climb on most surfaces, you play with Ziggy on 1 mission called Karma.)**

What did I name the spider drone, well I named it webs.

 _4 hours later_

After I finished completing Webs, I went out on patrol.

 _5 Hours later_

I was still patrolling the city and surprisingly no crime popped up.

With nothing better to do I decided to search for Dylan and the second I began to search for him, he popped up at an abandoned warehouse.

'He's 5 miles away, what a coincidence. You better watch out Dylan, when I get a target I never lose them.' I thought darkly

I made my way toward his location.

 _5 minutes later_

I arrived at the large abandoned warehouse and double checked to see if he is here and parked my bike in the nearby alleyway.

I got my grappling gun out and shot it at a rooftop and propelled there.

After I got on the roof I made my way toward the Warehouse rooftop and jumped onto it without making much sound.

I see a small vent that goes down in the warehouse.

I hear voices from inside the warehouse, yet they're hard to hear.

'I can't fit through that, but maybe I don't need to.' I thought

I pulled the vent out and activated Webs.

"Alright webs let's see what you can do."

I sent him down the vent and tried to navigate the ventilation system.

I eventually found a large room with 17 men working on something. 'Looks like drugs, better send this to the VPD.'

I sent the location of the warehouse to the VPD station and sent it through a video feed.

Webs was able to slip through the vent folds and go further to investigate.

Webs went to the ceiling of the warehouse and I scanned the workers trying to find Dylan.

After scanning over half the workers I finally found him.

'Now how the hell am I gonna get him to talk with so many people around.' I thought, thinking of ways to get him without being spotted.

'I could create a blackout so I can sneak in and grab him in all the confusion.

'I could also explode the electrical boxes making the production of these drugs stop, but that might get someone killed.'

'Either way I'm gonna be seen somehow so I better just take the entire group out.'

'Best case scenario is to stop drug production, and have all the VPD deal with the rest, or I could just deal with all of them and have the VPD sort them out... Yeah just go with the latter option.'

I recalled Webs out of the warehouse and he landed on my hand and I put my and up to my shoulder and let him attach to the tip of the jacket, where the shoulder meets the arm.

After Webs attach to my jacket I got both of my Five-Sevens out and loaded the stun ammo into it.

I grappled down to the entrance and got ready.

My plan was to use the Plasma Ball and knock out all the drug dealers.

Then take Dylan and go then leave the dealers to the VPD.

'Let's hope this goes according to plan.'

I took out the Plasma Ball and begin to activate it. I knock on the door hard, to make to make sure everyone in the room to look in my direction.

I then open the door a bit so I and threw the Plasma Ball at the dealers.

I then opened the door completely walked through the door and proceeded to aim at the dealers.

I then see that 7 of the 17 didn't get blinded by the Plasma Ball, one of them being Dylan.

I immediately aim my weapons at them using focus and begin to shoot at them.

'Smart bastards.'

I took down most of them with 3 guys left who tried to get to their weapons so they could shoot at me.

I dived for cover still trying to shoot at the, now armed drug dealers, taking 2 out.

I shoot at the last guy but nothing comes out of my Five-Sevens, I then realize that I'm out of ammo. 'Great.'

As I reload, which takes me 5 seconds

The blinded dealers were getting their eyesight back and began to run to get their weapons, I was able to shoot 2 of them but the other 3 dodged out of the way.

'This is greaat, being shot at by 7 drug dealers is amazing, I totally don't need any help at all.' I thought with sarcasm.

"Dammit, where the hell is the police when you need them!" I yelled.

I see a tin can next to me and throw it at the dealers... and I see that it get utterly destroyed.

'Ahh shit.'

'What can I do, dammit, what can I do!' I say in my head, trying to think of an idea.

Just then the Swat teams break down the entrances of the building and surrounding the dealers so they won't escape.

"It's about fucking time!"

"Attention drug dealers, you're surrounded lay down weapons or we will shoot." Says a random female police officer.

The dealers look at each other and drop their weapons.

'Thank you VPD looks like you're not a useless after all.'

The Officers put the dealers in handcuffs.

I look to find Dylan and find him on the ground knocked out, I go to him and hoist him on my shoulder and move toward the exit.

I as make my way to the exit I get stopped by an Officer.

"Put the dealer down, Vigilante." he said.

I don't comply and continue to move to the exit.

"Hey I said put him down!"

I don't listen and continue to the exit.

I see another officer speak to the one that ordered me to drop Dylan.

"Let him go man, he doesn't take orders from us nor would he let us stop him, If we did try to stop him we would be on the ground unconscious so let him go.

I walk to the alleyway where I parked my bike and hopped on with Dylan behind me.

I drive to a location, that is isolated from the city to interrogate him, I find an abandoned house and go to the rooftop And wait for him to wake up.

When he wakes up it takes a second for him to realize where he is.

I aim one of my Five-Sevens at him "Give me all the information you know on the Arc's murder, Dylan, I know you were involved." I say.

I shoot him in the leg with an AP round. "Tell me or I'll shoot you again."

"Okay okay, I'll tell you, a man gave me the coordinates to find the Arcs, I don't know his name all I know that he is called the "Master Planner," that's all I know I swear!" He said fearful for his life.

I aim my other Five-Seven at him and fire it, it shoots a stun bullet at him.

I leave him on the rooftop and go to my bike and take off and drive for home I check the time.

6:56 P.M.

'Still got time.'

Just then a possible crime alert popped up at a dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" and I saw who was going to commit the crime.

Roman Torchwick

I turn a sharp right and drive to the location.

I stop in and alleyway and parked my bike there and ran to the location just to see a henchmen be kicked out of the window by a… small girl in a red hood.

I quickly hack the security camera and see that no civilians are nearby.

I scan the girl and see her profile.

Ruby Rose 15, attending Signal Academy and is the half sister of Yang Xiao Long.

'Wait what they're sisters they look nothing alike! Well they're half sisters so that does explain it.'

I then see that she activates a weapon that transforms into a scythe that's at least 2X bigger than her.

She smirks then her face becomes more serious.

She then flips it above her and hit it in the ground and grabs her headphones around her neck and clicks it off. **(Just watch the video of it, also it's the episode of the first season.)**

"Okayyy..." Roman then looks at the henchmen in front of him and says "Get her!"

I shoot at the henchmen running at her and hit 3 of the 8 henchmen. **(I added 4 more guys so that Jaune can take down some of them.)**

One of the henchmen does a downward slash and Ruby jumps with her hands on her scythe and spins on it twice kicking him in the face, sending him back into the shop.

She then jumps off her scythe and takes it with her and holds it behind her back.

She waits for the henchman to attack, she then turns right and shoots her scythe and spins, hitting on of the henchmen in the face with the back of her scythe, sending him flying.

She continues to spin and brings her scythe down on the next henchmen, who was about to do a thrust but got hit with the back of the scythe, sending him into the ground.

I looked and realized that with just about with every action she did, she left rose petals around.

2 henchmen run at me and I unsheathe my baton. The first henchmen did a side slash and I blocked it, knocking his hand back and hit his leg and spun.

I flipped my baton in a reverse grip and hit him in the back.

Without losing momentum I jump and spun the other way twice before kicking him in the face with a aura infused kick, knocking him out.

The next henchmen did a diagonal slash, I dodged out of the way and hit his outstretched arm, making him drop his sword.

I spun left and hit him in the stomach, which made him drop to his knees and hit him in the back of the head.

I see a henchmen with a gun aimed at me and opened fire.

I rolled out of the way and did a backflip off a the wall and aimed my gun and the henchmen and fired at him.

The henchmen got knocked back to Roman who said "You were worth every cent. Truly you were."

I landed and walked next to Ruby as I begin to hear police sirens.

"Well, Red, Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." Roman says as he and as much as he takes out his cigar and throws it on the ground and puts it out with his cane.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around." He says while he aims his cane at Ruby and me.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The bottom of his cane opens to be a crosshair and he fired it.

I dodged out of the way as it came in contact in the ground and exploded.

I see that Ruby had used her scythe gun to propel her up.

'Smart move.'

I look to where Roman had been standing and see that he wasn't there I look around and see that he was already half way up on the ladder to my right.

I toss 100 Lien to the shopkeeper and say "Here's to pay for the damages we caused."

I get my grappling gun and shoot it at the rooftop Roman where was and propelled to it.

I hear Ruby asking the shopkeeper to see if he was okay if we go after him, he nodded.

I see Ruby follows my lead and we both see Roman running to the other side of the roof.

I aim my gun at him and hear Ruby say "Hey!" to him.

"Persistent" I hear Roman mumble.

I then see a Bullhead fly up in front of Roman and and a searchlight going on me and Ruby.

'How the hell did that get here!'

"End of the Line!" He the tosses a red fire dust crystal at us, which lands beneath our feet.

I then realize that he was gonna shoot it and I kick it back at him and he shoots it mid air a quarter away from us.

I then move in front of Ruby and brace myself for the explosion and pump all of my aura to my back.

I don't feel any pain.

I look to my back and see a middle aged women, pale skin, glasses, green eyes, blonde hair, in a white long sleeve shirt and a black high-waisted pencil skirt, with black stockings and black boots and a cape that is black outside and purple inside.

She was using circling runes as shields to protect Ruby and me from the explosion.

I quickly scan her, Glynda Goodwitch, Teacher at Beacon Academy, secretly into BDSM porn.

'Okayyy… I did not need to know that.'

I then notice that Ruby looked awestruck.

Glynda then readjusted her glasses and slashed her riding crop upwards, sending multiple purple glowing bolts of energy at the Bullhead, knocking it around and making Roman stumble.

Roman goes to the cockpit.

The ship stabilizes itself and Glynda shoots a small purple ball of light above the ship that looks like a storm cloud.

Glynda brings her riding crop down and the storm hailed ice shards that hit the Bullhead, making it unstable again.

We all see a women come out of the cockpit, her face hidden by the shadow of the door open.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the new opponent.

I scanned the woman, but couldn't because I couldn't see her face.

The women made a gesture with her hands, they glowed along with her clothes and shot a fireball at Glynda who summoned a shield, the broke on contact and splattered on the ground.

The women brought her hand up as the splattered fire on the ground glowed and exploded, Glynda did a one handed backflip to avoid it.

I then hacked into the Bullhead and made it stay in place.

Glynda then used the shrapnel to create a spear **(I really don't know what it is.)** and shot it at the bullhead.

The women then shot multiple fireballs at the shrapnel spear, breaking it, but Glynda reformed it.

I tried to shoot at the women, but couldn't get a clear shot because the Bullhead kept moving.

Glynda aimed for the cockpit, but Roman turned the ship so that the shrapnel would ricochet off the top.

I got a clear shot and emptied my mags as fast as I could at the women, I either missed or she blocked it.

I reloaded AP rounds into my pistols and waited for the women to be distracted by Glynda.

I didn't want to kill her, but I wanted to hurt her.

The spear broke but Glynda formed it into 3 smaller spears, that circled the Bullhead.

The women saw this and was about to destroy the spears, until I grazed her and broke her concentration.

She looked at me, her eyes burning with hate and lust.

She summoned a fireball and shot it at me, intending to see what I do.

I corkscrew over the fireball.

That gave her enough time to destroy the spears.

Ruby, breaking out of her daze she changed her scythe into the gun mode and shot at the women, who blocked each shot.

I see that the women was making another gesture and I quickly hacked into the Bullhead and made part of the engine explode.

Making the women lose balance and aim in front of us.

Glynda used her riding crop to push Ruby out of the way and back flipped out of the way as I dived out of the way as the roof exploded.

I looked up at the Bullhead and see the bullhead door close and leave, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"You're a Huntress!" I hear Ruby say to

"Can I have your autograph!?" She said completely fangirling.

I facepalm at that.

With Glynda distracted, I tried to jump off the roof, but get stopped by a purple glow.

"You 2 are coming with me." Glynda said in a stern voice.

'Well, nothing I can do now.'

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov:Jaune's**

 _Later at an interrogation room at the VPD._

I get captured and am in a interrogation room.

I hacked into the cameras and listen to the conversation between Ruby and Glynda.

"I hope your realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put your self and others in great danger." Glynda said in a concerned voice.

"They started it!" Ruby yelled.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…" Ruby looked happy at the praise, but Glynda continued "And a slap on the wrist." In a more stern tone as she slapped her riding crop on the table, close to Ruby's hands.

"Eeep!"

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you." she said in a more calm voice.

I saw a man come out of the darkness with a plate of cookies and a mug.

I scan him, Professor Ozpin, **(I don't know his age so I can't put it on here.)** Headmaster of Beacon, may be addicted to coffee.

'Wait professor can't really be his real name, can it?'

"Ruby Rose…" He says leaning in to look. "you... have silver eyes" he says.

"U-um…" Ruby tries to say.

"So!" He cuts her off.

"Where did you learn to do this" showing a video what she did at the dust robbery.

"S-signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Surprised that an academy taught a child to use a scythe.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said answering the question.

"I see…" he said handing the plate of cookies to her.

She looks at the plate of cookies and looks back at Ozpin and looks back at the plate of cookies.

I then see that she grabbed one cookie and fucking inhaled it and then grabbed one after another inhaling each one.

'Ok, how the hell…'

My thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin saying. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before."

"A dusty, old crow." he said looking off in the distance.

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full.

We didn't understand though so she gulped down the cookies in her mouth.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." She said as Ozpin took a quick sip of his drink in the mug, before she continued.

"And now I'm all like-Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She said making Kung Fu sounds.

"So I've noticed." He said.

After he said that I began to zone out.

 _Later after the whole why be a huntress conversation._

"Do you know who I am." I hear Ozpin say.

You're Professor Ozpin you're the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby says.

"Hello." He says.

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come to my school." He said with a serious look on his face.

"More than anything." She said joy seeping out of her voice.

Ozpin gives a sheepish look to Glynda who rolled her eyes and groan.

"Well okay." He said.

Ruby eyes widened with joy. "Yaaaaayyy!" she says jumping up and down.

"Miss rose, Please calm down." Glynda said

Ruby immediately sat back down.

"Ok I think that's all for tonight, why don't you go home and share the news with your family."

"Ok, bye professor!" She yelled before running out of the room leaving rose petal behind her.

"Hey wait, slow down!" Glynda yelled only for Ruby to not listen and continued to run home.

"Let her be, Glynda, she's just a child." He says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you ask her about the Vigilante." She asks

"She probably didn't know who he was, if she did, she would have asked."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"No I have that covered."

I immediately disconnect from the camera and wait for him to arrive.

The door opens and I turn around to see none other than the Headmaster himself.

"Hello Ozpin."

"Oh so you know who I am."

"Let's be honest, everyone in this city knows who you are."

"Fair enough."

"So, what do you want."

"I have a proposal, but it's not for the Vigilante, it's for Jaune Arc."

That statement makes my blood run cold.

"Don't worry about others knowing who you are I asked the officers to disable the cameras and leave the room."

I look at his eyes and can tell he knows exactly who I am.

I take off my black half face mask.

"Ah there he is."

"How do you know who I am, Oz?"

"I've been keeping track of you and your sisters movements for a while Jaune. Your Father and I were friends when we went to Beacon. I had heard that 3 of his children had survived the attack, so I made it one of my missions to keep an eye on them, as a favour for an old friend.

It caught me off guard from hearing the regret and sadness from his voice, but I can relate, just as I've been keeping my sisters safe and he's been trying to keep me safe.

"So what's your proposal."

"To give you an invitation to attend Beacon.

My eyes widen in surprise. "You've gotta be joking!?"

"Nope"

"Wait, but… why?"

"Because Jaune, you show potential, talent, and a spirit unbroken. You've fought battles that most ordinary people would have died from, you saved dozens of innocent people from death, stopped crime lords from terrorizing the city. Protected faunas from discrimination. That alone is enough to get into Beacon. Most of the city appreciates what you are doing. And with proper training your can save more lives."

"Well, can I take the twins with me?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just wanna be sure that I can be by their side and attend the academy at the same time."

"Don't give me your answer now, the day after tomorrow, the airships will take the students to Beacon, If you come that day and pass the initiation the next day I will enroll you into my school."

We both leave the room and the police officers hand me back my weapons.

We walk out of the police station, we turn away from each other and go our separate ways.

I go and my head for my bike and go home.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov:Jaune's**

 _Later_

I get home and check the time.

7:41 P.M.

I get in and see that the twins are watching cartoons on the T.V.

"Hey guys I wanna tell you guys something you might wanna know." I say trying to get their attention.

"What is it big bro?" June asks

"Do you... guys wanna go to Beacon Academy?" I say unsure if they do or not.

Their eyes widen and brighten at the mention of going to Beacon.

""Of course we do!"" they said as they both tackle me to the ground.

"Well pack your bags, we're leaving in 2 days." I said happy that they want to go.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov:Jaune's**

 _Timeskip 2 days_

I wake and check the time, before I do the morning routine.

10:35 A.M.

After breakfast, I get all my weapons and put them in holsters.

Then twins and I go to the airships on my bike.

'Let's try to not draw attention to myself.'

And when we get there a possible crime alert goes off and I check the time.

11:45 A.M.

'I still got time.'

"Hey guys why you don't go on ahead, I need to do something first."

"Ok, just don't be late, big bro." Jane said

I then go to the crime location and stop a minor theft.

I checked the time and the clock reads 11:58 A.M.

'Shit I'm gonna be late!'

I ran to my bike and drove back to the airships as fast as I could.

I then see that the airships are ascending going right I follow and see a conveniently placed ramp that leads right to the doors of the airship.

'Huh, how convenient.'

I use focus and hack into one of the airship's doors and forced it to open and release the bridge.

'Come on come on open up.' I thought anxiously.

I begin to line my bike up and sped up my bike to 80 mph.

The doors open and I see the people inside are confused why it's open.

I drive up the ramp and see through the glass, that my sisters have a sweatdropped at my antics.

I then drive up the ramp and my bike slides on the bridge and I realize that I'm going too fast so I brake sideways, hoping that I stop in time.

I look to see that my bike is about an inch away from falling off, I sighed in relief and drive through the doors and side brake again.

'So much for, not drawing attention to myself.'

"Are you all done staring at me?"

The people then look away and then I lean my bike against the wall and sit down with my sisters.

I then realize that I'm on a ship.

'A.. ship hehehe, I think I'm gonna be sick!'

I find a trash can and throw up in it.

After a while a conversation catches my ear.

"But I don't want to be the "Bee's knees," okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

I drown out the rest of the conversation because I'm too busy throwing up my breakfast.

I pump aura into my stomach to help with the motion sickness I have and my sisters rub my back to help to.

Then a new conversation about the White Fang disrupting a Faunas Civil right protest appeared on the T.V, but was turned off and was switched to Glynda introducing us to Beacon.

I then pump more aura into my stomach to make sure that my motion sickness subsides.

I then listen to the introduction that Glynda is giving us.

"Hello and welcome to beacon."

"Who's that." Yang asks

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." She said her question being answered literally 1 second later.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She said as the hologram faded and showed behind it the buildings under the airship.

"Look, you can see signal from up here!"

My sisters do the same thing with Ruby and look at the buildings below.

"It's so pretty from up here." Jane said awestruck.

"Yes it is little sis, yes it is." I said admiring the view too, and completely forget to pump aura into my stomach and now feel like puking.

I rush to the trashcan and puke in to it, but in my rush I accidently get puke on the floor and on Yang's shoe.

I then hear Yang say "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby says

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"I just hope they're better than "Vomit Boy." Ruby whispers to Yang, hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Ah, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross…

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby says trying to distance herself from Yang.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov:Jaune's**

 _Later once the Airships land_

The twins and I get off the ship as fast as we, well only me my sisters walked off the ship, while I ran and dived to the ground.

"I love you ground I'm never leaving you again." I say lay there.

I then get up and see that my sisters are just getting off the airship.

We then walk to where to other people are going, we then see a big building that looks like a castle.

'Is this Beacon? It's more bigger than I thought.'

I then hear a big explosion and instinctively pull out my Uzi's and aim them where I hear the explosion coming from.

I see that Ruby is being yelled at by a girl in white, I say to the twins, "Go on ahead i need to take care of something."

"Ok just don't be late again bro." June said.

"Bye big bro." Jane said.

I walk to the 2 girls bickering and scan the girl in white, Weiss Schnee 17, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, sister of Winter Schnee.

'Ah, there's a name that's familiar.'

Her family is partially responsible for killing my family.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby yelled.

I was about to intervene but someone else did.

"It's Heiress, actually" That someone else said, I look to where the voice came from and see a girl with amber eyes, black hair and a cut bow on top of her head.

I scan her, Blake Belladonna 17, Ex White Fang member, Cat Faunas.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." She said.

'I have a feeling I know where this is going'

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said looking at Ruby in scowl.

'Wait for it.'

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued.

'There it is.'

"What-How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss studered.

Weiss walked in front of Blake and took the vial of dust in her hand and walked away.

Ruby, who wanted to be forgiven yelled to Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

"I guess i'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said to herself.

"So what's-?" Ruby looked to her right and saw that Blake was leaving heading to the airships.

Ruby fell to her knees and laid on her back mumbling "Welcome to Beacon…"

I walk up to her and hold out my hand and say "Hey... having a rough day?"

She opens her eyes and look up at me and takes my hand, I pull her up.

"Names Jaune, yours." I said trying to lighten the mood and be friendly.

"Ruby." She replies back.

She snorts "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Yes I am."

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov:No one's**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said trying to apologize.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-Face? Jaune said making a retort.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

There was a silence between them.

"Soo… I got this thing." Taking out her scythe and putting the blade of it into the ground.

"Whoa nice scythe" He said, trying to act surprised.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"Cool" He said he knew it was a gun, but not a sniper rifle.

"So what do you got." She said impatiently waiting for him to show her his weapons.

"Now now, Ruby that would be revealing a secret, but since you showed me your weapon I'll show you one of mine." As I pulled out my baton.

"This little baby is my stun baton, I use this little fella a lot."

"Does it do anything else?" She asked wanting to know anxiously.

"Nope, sometimes this is always enough."

"Awww." She pouted.

"Don't worry Ruby it's fine."

"Hey do you know where we're going?" she asked, confused where we're at.

"Hold up give me a second." I said as I hacked into the CCT and located the Amphitheater.

"This way." I said as I pointed the the way we came.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _Later at the Amphitheater._

Me and Ruby arrive at the antechamber.

Yang sees Ruby and waves at her and saying she's saved a spot for her.

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Ok, see ya later!"

I look around and try to find the twins and see them nearby, quickly try to get to them.

I walk through the crowd and feel like somebody's watching me, i dismiss the thought, 'Probably just me being paranoid.'

"Hey guys, have any trouble while getting here?"

""Nope!""

"Ok, good!"

We stand there and waited for Ozpin to do some sort of speech, until a conversation caught my ears.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooh wow, really?" Ruby said, completely oblivious to the sarcastic tone of Weiss.

"NO." Weiss said in a very stern tone.

'Ok first of all I'm not scraggly, I have a runner's build, second I've had enough of you!.'

I walk over there and unload my Five-Seven and appear behind Weiss and tap her shoulder, "Excuse me." I say in a polite tone.

I quickly aim my Five-Seven at Weiss's head and pull the trigger, she flinches and closes her eyes.

"Boom, this "Tall, blonde, and scraggly" just killed you in cold blood." I said in a dark voice as I holster my gun.

"H-how dare you aim your weapon at me!"

"How dare you call me scraggly, Ice Queen!"

I look at Ruby and Yang.

"Are going to keep meeting like this Ruby?" I said with a smile

I don't get to talk anymore because Yang is glaring at me.

"You! You're the one who threatened me at the club 4 days ago!"

"About time you noticed, Blonde Brawler."

She was about to punch me, until the microphone went off, with Ozpin talking through it. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here to today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, some of you have done so already." Ozpin says as he looks directly at me and Ruby. "But now I look amongst you and all see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He says as he walks off stage.

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight! Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Glynda says into the microphone.

"He seemed kind of off."

Almost like he wasn't even there."

Yang and Ruby say.

I slowly back away from Yang and make my way to my sisters.

I successfully escape from the Blonde Brawler.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _Later at the Ballroom._

I put my weapons away and set our sleeping bags.

The twins go change into their pajamas and go to sleep first.

I look around and see that there are people still up, the boys on one side are trying to impress the girls with their mussels.

'Why do they even try.'

I go and take off my coat and shirt, but leave my pants on.

Once I come back I immediately feel several pair of eyes on me, I look around and see 5 people looking at me Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and a red haired girl that has green eyes.

I ignore the looks and continue to my sleeping bag and fall asleep, ignoring the loud conversation between Yang Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Author's notes**

 **This was a long chapter, thank you for reading it.**

 **Also Jaune is going to have a harem.**

 **Until next time. Peace out.**


	4. Initiation

"Hi": Character speaking

'Hi': Character speaking in his/her mind

 _Hi:_ Time skips or recordings

 **Hi: Author's notes/My words**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY or Watch dogs, blah blah blah.**

 **Also I realize that bold words don't show on computers, only on mobile devices so yeah, sucks.**

 **EzioIsPirate:Thanks for the name for the Five and Seven.**

 **Roach10302:Yeah, Jaune would struggle, but remember, he has different types of ammo and he will be getting a shotgun in the future, also he has a assault rifle that is a hybrid between a M16 and an Ak47, which makes the Mk73.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _The next morning_

I wake up and see a new ceiling and then all the events that happen yesterday and the day before, flood into my mind.

I look to my left and see the twins still asleep.

I look around and see people already up

I check the time and the clock says 11:17 A.M.

'Initiation begin at 12:30 I have at least an hour to get ready.'

I look at the twins and let them sleep. 'At least they don't have to fight.'

I get the rest of my clothes on and go take a shower, brush my teeth and go and get breakfast.

I get pancakes and a glass of milk for breakfast and sit down at the closest table, next to me are 2 people one with black hair and a strip of magenta and in green and the other with orange hair and white shirt and pink skirt.

They are both having a conversation, well the one in pink is the other one is just being silent.

"Right what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." she slurps he pancake whole and continues with "Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together!"

"Umm sorry to interrupt, but is there actually going to be teams?" I said not wanting to be on a team.

"There are rumors but we don't know for sure." The one in green said.

"What if we bribe the headmaster? No, wait that won't work, he has the school." The one in pink says continuing her sentence.

"No offense meant by this, but is she always like… this." I say as point to her.

"Yes." the one in green says.

I scan both of them, Lie Ren 17, Village was destroyed by Grimm. Nora Valkyrie 17, Likes to breaks legs and likes pancakes.

'Well she's… interesting.'

"Man good luck, dude, you'll probably need it." I said as I finish the last of my milk and go dump my tray and leave the cafeteria.

I walk back to the Ballroom and see the twins up and rolling up their sleeping bags. I walk to them and help them out and roll up my own sleeping bags.

The twins go and change and do whatever they do in the morning.

I go to my locker to put my equipment on, but see that Weiss and the same red haired girl that was looking at me yesterday talking to each other and I see that Weiss was having some very dark thoughts about being a celebrity and having perfect grades.

"Excuse me, can you guys please move." I say trying to be polite.

"Certainly!" The red haired girl said, in cheery tone.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" She said in disbelief.

"Not in the slightest Ice queen." I say as I open my locker.

"This is Pyrrha."

I scan her Pyrrha Nikos 17, Won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 times in a row, Semblance is polarity. **(Basically controls metal, for those of you who don't know.)**

'So that's how she wins, she just messes with other people's weapons and armor to gain the upperhand.'

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said in a cheery tone again.

I then grab my ball of light and stun mine and put them both in my pockets. 'These aren't going to help me at initiation, I should probably get a shotgun or something.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She said trying to get me to know who Pyrrha is.

"Never heard of it." I said, 'I actually don't know where that is, because I was too busy patrolling Vale, or doing whatever I was doing.'

I then get Five and Seven and put the in their holsters and wrap them around my waist.

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!" Weiss said getting frustrated with my incompetents.

"Yeah uh, I don't care." I said not really giving a shit, while I put on the holster for my Ak47 and M16 hybrid behind my back and put the Mk63 in the holster.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said now losing her temper and waving her hands up and down.

"Yeah… uh, okay?" I say questioning why she brought something like that up. I put my baton and sword in the holsters around my back waist.

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think you are worthy to be on her team?"

"Actually I don't really need a partner, I do things better by myself anyway, sometimes people just get in the way." I said as I put my Uzis and Grapple gun in their holsters.

"Now I better get going I need to check on something." I said as I went to check on the twins.

"It was nice meeting you!" I hear Pyrrha say.

"Likewise." I say walking away, without looking back.

I walked to the cafeteria and see the twins exiting it.

"So guys, how's it going." I say to them.

"It's going well bro." June says with a smile.

"Well then let's go." I said as I hacked into the CCT and contacted Ozpin's scroll.

"Hello?" Ozpin say into his scroll.

"Hey Oz, can you watch over the twins while I go through the initiation."

"Yes I can Mr. Arc." he says

"Thanks Professor." I say as I hang up.

"Wait, I forgot to ask where initiation was located, crap."

The speakers then let out an announcement. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Glynda says through the speaker.

"Well… that answers my question. C'mon guys lets go."

* * *

 **Pov:Jaune**

 _Later at Beacon cliff_

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says to us.

"Now, I'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda said ending the questions about if there will be teammates or not.

'... Fuck! Ok at least It won't get any worse.'

I then hear Ruby say in a scared voice "What? Aww…"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said, making Ruby more scared.

'... Me and my big fucking mouth.'

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said.

'... Shit!'

I then hear Ruby yell "What!?"

I then hear Nora say "See? I told you!" To Ren I assume.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin says bluntly.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Esc pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Yes what happens if we don't arrive back with a partner." I say curiously.

"You will go back to the airships and be send back to your homes."

My eyes widen at that.

'Well then, this sucks' I think to myself.

"Anymore questions? Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin said activating the catapults.

I grab my grapple gun with my right hand. And turn my right side away from the cliff and prepare to be launched.

I see Weiss get launched, then Pyrrha, then somebody with a mohawk, then Nora, who yells "Weee!" While getting launched.

Then Ren, then a guy with orange hair, then Yang who I see winks at Ruby, while putting on sunglasses, then I see Ruby get launched.

I wait for my turn and see the twins wave at me before I get launched.

* * *

 **Pov: Pyrrha's**

I take out Milo and Akouo and bash into 3 trees, I land on a large branch of another, as I land on it I roll over and transform Milo and look around.

I see that the boy who doesn't know who I am, falling.

I transform Milo into its javelin form and aim it at him and throw it and, hit the trigger to give it a boost.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

While I am falling, I hear a whistling of air, I use focus and look around, I see a javelin coming at me and I see that Pyrrha is looking at me in the distance, I put the pieces together and figure out, she is trying to help me.

I spin my body so my left hand can catch the javelin and see a trigger on it, I put my index finger on it and turn my throw it back.

I then aim my grappling gun at a tree and shoot it there and propel to it.

* * *

 **Pov: Pyrrha's**

I see that he spins and catches it and sends it back, it impales the branch on my right.

I look back and see he is propelling to a tree and leaves from view.

'Looks likes I really did get in the way.' I thought sadly.

* * *

 **Pov: Ruby**

I land on the ground with a thud, 'Gotta find Yang'… and then I take off running, 'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta fiiiind' "Yaaaaang! Yaaaaang!" I say while I run. 'Ugh this is bad this is really bad. What if I can't find her, what if someone finds her first!' I think to myself.

'Well there's always Jaune, he's nice, he's quiet and he might be really good in a fight.'

'Oh! There also Blake. So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books! Then again I don't think I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'

'Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and…' I continue to think while I use both of my feet to stop myself from running into the person in front of me.

I look down and see white and then look up at the person's eyes, meeting them, it's Weiss.

She then looks at me and then turns away and leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I say as she ignores me. "We're supposed to be teammates…" I say while I look at the grass kicking it with my boot.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

After I grapple to the tree I land on the ground and hear some rustling bushes, I grab Five and aim her at whatever caused the noise.

I then see Weiss come out of the bushes in front of me.

I lower Five and look at her, she looks at me and turns and walks back the way she came and grabs Ruby by the hood and leaves.

'Now don't I feel loved.' I say in my mind sarcastically, as I stand there.

I then hear a voice behind me "Um... do you have anyone else on your team?" I then turn around to see Pyrrha with her weapons on her back, I make eye contact with her.

"Nope, come on let's go, this way's north." I say as I point to where north is.

"Alright, sure." she says in her cheery tone.

We go north and hear gunfire nearby.

"Looks like some of our teammates have found some target practice." I say in a joking way.

"So what's your name I didn't hear you say it before." She asks.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc"

Pyrrha then moves a branch out of the her way with her shield, which whips at me and almost hits my face, I see it coming and duck under it.

"Oh! Sorry Jaune" She said realizing that I was almost hit.

"It's alright, no one was hurt." I say.

We continue our way in the forest, we see a cave and see petroglyphs next to the entrance. "Think this is it?" I say to Pyrrha.

We enter the cave.

I hold up my left hand and focus my aura into it, it glows white and lights up the cave.

We continue walking and see another source of light it looks like a scorpion stinger. " Um, Pyrrha I don't think that's the relic."

I then realize there is a Grimm that is a scorpion.

'Shit a Deathstalker!'

"Pyrrha run!" I say as I get my Mk73 out and aim at the deathstalker, firing reinforced bullets at it.

I then aim my gun at the rock ceiling and unload my grenades on it, intending to trap the Deathstalker in the cave.

Rocks fall around me as I make my way back to the entrance.

I past the entrance and see Pyrrha with her rifle out and aiming at the entrance.

I quickly reload my Mk and aim at the entrance.

We see the Deathstalker burst out of the cave with cracks in it's armor, from the rocks that fell.

We open fire and try to keep our distance.

The Deathstalker then rushes at me and aims to hit my legs, I jump over it, but I get backhanded and I go flying.

I then see a clearing ahead while I'm soaring through the air and see 2 small black and yellow figures, who I assume are Blake and Yang.

I then hear someone scream "Heads up!" I then realize that this scream is coming from above me.

I look up and see that Ruby is falling and I see a Nevermore flying above her and I'm in a collision course with her.

I then hold out my hands hoping to catch her.

I do eventually catch her and crash into a tree.

My head spins and I see that Ruby in on a tree branch and has little Chibi Grimm and stars circling around her head.

I then look where I landed and see that I'm upside down and stuck in a branch above her.

She then squeaks out "What was that?" as she shakes her head left and right, getting rid of her dizziness.

"Oh, hey Ruby." I say as I try to get my leg out of the branch.

Just then we hear trees falling and look to where it's coming from.

We then see a Ursa come out of the forest, clawing at the air in front of it.

A pink explosion behind it then makes it stop and drop on its knees.

"Yeehaw!" We hear from behind it, the Ursa then falls on the ground dead, revealing Nora riding on it's back.

Nora then rolls forward on the ground and stands back up saying "Aww it's broken." in a sad tone, she then appeared on the back neck of it and inspected it.

Ren then appeared behind her and looked exhausted.

"Nora… please don't ever do that again." He said through panted breaths.

He then looks up and see that she is gone, I blink in surprise that she can move that fast, I then turn to the ruins and see her eyeing the rook piece.

She then sings something about being a queen of a castle.

"NORA!" Ren yells.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She yells back.

I then get back to trying to free my leg.

I then see Pyrrha and the Deathstalker come out out the forest.

"Jaune!" She said in a worried tone.

"Ah Pyrrha!" I yell and I look to Ruby for help "Wait Ruby, help!" I say as I hold out my hands.

"Woah!" She says as she just leaves me.

'Oh c'mon!'

I now ignore everything that is happening around me and just focus on pulling my foot out of the branch, I finally pull it out and fall to the ground I quickly flip around and land on my feet I walk to where the other are and hear them yell to look out, I become confused I look around me and see nothing really happening, I then realized that I haven't looked up yet.

'Something's above me, isn't it.'

I don't bother looking up because it's probably a second away from my body.

And just as I said that something hits my neck and pushes my face into the dirt.

"My back." I say as I lift my head up and reach out in front of me, but the pain in my back stops me and I let my face and hand fall into the ground.

I look feel the weight on my back be lifted and see what fell on me, or rather who fell on me.

I see Weiss walking away from me and I get up and walk to the group of people.

I then see that Pyrrha gets hit by the Deathstalker and is thrown to the ground near us.

"The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" I hear Yang say in a sarcastic tone.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says as she makes a battle cry and runs at the Deathstalker.

"Stop!" I say, knowing she's going to get herself killed.

"Ruby, wait!" I hear Yang shout, fearing for her sister's life.

Ruby doesn't listen and continues to run at the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker then punches Ruby away and makes her fall to the ground.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby stutters as she gets up.

She then turns around and see the Deathstalker looming over her, she shoots it with her scythe and then runs back.

She transforms her scythe back into it's storage mode. **(Don't really know what's it called.)**

The Deathstalker then chases after her.

Me and Yang run toward Ruby, I then pump aura to my legs to increase my movement.

I see that Ruby looks back and see the she was probably on, Nevermore flying behind her.

The Nevermore screeches and continues flying towards her.

Me and Yang pick up the pace, I don't even notice I leave behind afterimages as I run.

The Nevermore then stops flying and waves both of its wings at Ruby, which sends spear-like feathers at her and us.

Ruby's cloak gets pinned my 1 and she gets stuck.

'Note to self, never wear a cape or a cloak.'

The feathers continue to move up at us and stops Yang from moving any closer, me on the other hand use focus to dodge and move out of the way while still making my way to Ruby.

I see that Ruby is struggling to get her cloak unstuck.

"Ruby, get out of there!" I hear Yang yell from across the field.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yells back in a worried tone.

I then see the Deathstalker stop and gets its stinger out, preparing to sting Ruby.

I then aim my Mk, but can't get a clear shot, because of Ruby and all of the feathers in the way.

The Deathstalker then brings down it's tail.

"RUBY!" Yang screams.

I was about to fire, but a white blur goes past me, and toward Ruby.

I then see Weiss with her sword in the ground, with ice encasing the Deathstalker's tail, preventing it from stabbing Ruby.

"You are so childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." She scolds.

And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult." she said with stress.

"But if we're going to do this we're going to have to work together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." She stresses out again.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this"

"You're fine." Weiss says walking away.

I hear Ruby whisper something to herself, but I can't hear what.

I then see the Nevermore circling back.

"Guys, that thing is circling back around, we need to move" I say getting my Mk ready.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says as we look to the ruins and chess pieces in front of us.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

I see Weiss crack a smile.

"Got it." I say as I put my Mk back into its holster on my back.

Me and Ruby grab different pieces, she grabs a knight, I grab a rook.

We look to each other and smile and node.

We see the Deathstalker pulling out its stinger and is cracking the ice in the process.

"Time we left." We hear Ren say.

"Yep, let's move!" I say.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby says agreeing to both of us.

She leads the group to the cliffs as we follow.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

As we are running we see the cliffs up ahead.

We see the Nevermore fly around the tower.

I get my Mk ready, knowing we'll have to fight.

We all then get behind the pillars of the ruins

It then perches itself on the tower and screeches.

I then hear Yang say "Well that's great!"

We then see the Deathstalker come out of the forest, breaking trees in the way and running toward us.

"Shit, Run!" I yell.

We run to the bridge.

I hear Ren give Nora an order to distract the Nevermore.

The Nevermore then shoots feathers at her, but she dodges them and fires her grenade launcher at it, making it fly away.

I see she doesn't notice the Deathstalker run behind her, about to attack her, but is stopped by Blake and Ren.

Weiss then jumps next to Nora, grabs her and uses a glyph to jump away.

Me and the others make it to the bridge I turn around and aim my Mk at the Deathstalker, and shoot, trying to slow it down long enough for the others to make it through.

Pyrrha does the same, and we see that everyone makes on the bridge.

I put Mk away and run so that I don't get hit by the Deathstalker's claws.

I see the Nevermore fly toward the bridge, I aim my Uzis at it, and fire, trying to make it stray off course.

It doesn't matter the Nevermore hits the bridge knocking half of us on 1 side while, the others are knocked on the other.

I look and see that Pyrrha, Blake and Ren are stuck on the side with the Deathstalker.

There is a large gap in the middle of the bridge, blocking us from them.

"Damn, we need to get over there!"

"Let's do this!" Nora says readying her grenade launcher.

"I need a running start first." I say as I run back a bit.

I then sprint and pump aura into my legs for a boost and then I jump, using my aura to boost my jump, I then grab my Mk and start shooting everything I got at the Deathstalker.

I see that Nora is behind me and with a hammer in hand.

'Huh, so that's what her hammer transforms into.'

I then land on the other side of the bridge in a roll and then reload.

I see that Nora smashes the Deathstalker, who pulls its stinger back and then Nora presses a trigger, pushing the head of the Grimm into the bridge.

She backflips back and the stinger hits her hammer, sending her back even more, and into Blake, sending her into the abyss.

I then grab my grapple gun and aim at her.

I shoot and see that she grabs it, I then see the Nevermore being shot at by Yang, I swing her to where the Nevermore is flying to and see she lets go, and then cuts at the Nevermore running down its back and jumping to Yang and the others.

I turn around and see the Deathstalker stabbing its stinger into the bridge, attempting to make the bridge fall.

"We gotta move!" I say to Pyrrha and the others.

We move toward it and I grab and activate my sword. **(Not that sword, get your heads out of the gutter.)**

The Deathstalker then uses its right claw to bash into us, but Pyrrha uses her shield to block it, and then it uses the other to bash into us, but I use my sword to deflect it.

I then spin and cut into its arm making the left arm fall limp.

It then sees Ren and stabs its stinger at him, but he dodges and climbs on the stinger and shoots as it.

It brings its claws together to make a shield and knocks us back and we see pink explosions blow up on the claws.

I land on my back, but use the momentum to roll back on my feet.

Pyrrha then throws her spear the Deathstalker's eyes which it tries to block with its remaining arm, but it goes through its defense, flips its tail around from the pain, and send Ren flying into the wall.

"REN!" Nora yells.

I then see the stinger is wobbly and is easy to cut off.

"Pyrrha!" I yell to her.

"Done!" She says, knowing what I'm planning.

She throws her shield and cuts off the stinger, it stabs into the Deathstalker's head, not killing it but, making it a nail.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" She says know what to do.

She jumps on Pyrrha's shield and gets launched in the air and comes down in a blast, hitting the stinger on the Deathstalker's head, and breaking the rest of the bridge, and throwing us up in the air and making us fall into the ground.

I land on my feet and I see I have 1 knee down and 1 leg up, I look and see that Pyrrha is in the same position.

I then see that Nora lands on her butt, then Ren runs to uss and looks exhausted and then falls to the ground face first.

We get up and see Ruby and the others dealing with the Nevermore.

"Well let's just watch, might as well." I say as I sit down

We watch for at least 5 minutes and see Ruby and the others make a slingshot and shoot Ruby at the Nevermore.

She runs up the side of the wall and drags the Nevermore with her, she makes it up and slices the head clean off, making the rest of the body fall.

"That… was awesome" I say.

"Now… how do we get back to the school?"

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

 _Later at the ceremony_

The 8 students made it back and now are waiting for being assigned to teams.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The 4 have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team CRDL, lead by… Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin stated

The audience clapped.

The 4 of them got off stage and made room for Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The 4 of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR, lead by… Jaune Arc!" He stated.

The audience clapped.

"Congratulations, young man." He said in a sincere voice.

"Thank you, professor."

Pyrrha punched Jaune's in a friendly way, which made his body move, but not his legs.

They got off stage and up came Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The 4 of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, lead by… Ruby Rose!"

The audience clapped.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin finished.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **That was another long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time! Peace out!**


	5. First day at Beacon

"Character speaking"

'Character speaking in his/her mind'

 _Time skips or recordings_

 **Author's notes/My words**

 **Disclaimer**

 **You already know I don't own anything, blah, blah blah.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

After the ceremony I see my sisters and introduce them to RWBY and the rest of JNPR.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my 2 younger sister twins. Jane and June." I say as I point to them.

They make their greetings and Ren asks me a question.

"Hey, how did you get your sisters here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get Ozpin to let your sisters stay here?"

"I asked him, why?"

"Why did he let you bring them though?"

"He was a friend of my father, he wanted to return a favour to, he probably thinks this was the best way."

We followed the new students go follow Glynda to learn about the lockers that we will be using.

"Each of you will be assigned 1 rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six digit code" She said.

I see a open locker next to me.

Someone then tries to push me into the open locker, I then look who is doing so, Cardin Winchester.

I use focus and move out of his way and bash his head in the locker and continue doing so 3 more times and then I grab the back of his collar and spin him around and throw him into it.

He tries to get out, but I pump my aura into my foot and kick him back in and close the door and lock it by hacking into it and send him to Beacon cliff.

I then turn back to Glynda and noticed that no one was looking at our little skirmish, other than my sisters.

I continue the day with RWBY, NPR and my sisters.

 _Later, Ozpin's office_

Me and my sisters went to Ozpin's office and talk.

When we entered the room we saw Ozpin sitting at the desk.

"Ah, hello Jaune, hello June, Jane.

"Hi Oz" I said in my gravely voice.

""Hi professor."" The twins said in unison.

"So why are you all here?"

"Um do you have a place for my sisters to sleep in?"

"Yes I do, it's in your team room."

"Oh well then that was easy, c'mon guys let's go."

I said as we walked into the elevator.

"Goodbye Ozpin., see ya later." I said as the door closed.

""Bye sir"" My sisters said.

We walked to my team's room and saw that everyone was in their pajamas, Ren was reading a book on a bed, Nora was on the bed he was on, nagging him about something, and Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen, but we heard the shower in the bathroom on.

We also saw that there was 6 beds, 2 bunk beds and 2 normal beds. **(Yes, I know the rooms aren't that big, but screw it, this is my fanfic, and this is how I do shit.)**

I tell the twins to go and change into their pajamas and go to sleep.

I look to Ren and ask "Who's bed is who."

"Me and Nora have this side you and Pyrrha have the other."

"Got it, I need to go to sleep, it's been a long day." I say as I jump on the bed below the bed above, and close my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 _The next day_

I wake up and check the clock, 7:24 A.M.

I take a shower and get my uniform on I check the time again, 7:49 A.M.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I kinda looked good in it, well that's my opinion.

I then looked at my team and sisters, I wanted to wake them up, but I didn't want to be rude.

And by pure coincidence, my prayer was answered by a loud whistle going off in Team RWBY's room.

My team and sisters jumped off their beds in freight.

"Jaune what happened!" Pyrrha asked.

"I… have no idea, but you guys need to get ready, it's 7:51, we have class at 9:00." I say.

"We're gonna be late!" She then realized, as she got into the shower.

I decided to wait, by laying on my bed.

When I woke up I checked the time, 8:52 A.M, I looked around and see that my team and my sisters are still in the room.

"Um you guys do know we have class at 9 o'clock, right?"

"Yeah, but your sisters wanted to wait for you." Ren says.

"Oh well c'mon, we better run to our class."

We run to the school, hoping that we're not going to be late.

I then look behind me and see Team RWBY running too.

We then pass Ozpin and Glynda.

"Hey Jaune what class do we have?" Pyrrha questions.

"Peach."

"Oh."

We make it on time and sit in our seats.

After the most of the classes are over we go over to Professor Port's class, Grimm Studies.

As I take my seat I feel that there are several eyes on me and look around and see that they are all females looking at me in lust.

I get tense and say in my mind, 'Shit, why me?'

"Monsters! Demons… prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Professor Port says at the beginning of the class.

"Hu-hah! Haha!" He laughs, but nobody laughs with him, as a cricket chirps in the background.

"Uhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He says breaking the awkward silence.

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as the other 3 kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing else than to tear you to pieces." He says as he walks back and forth, with his hands behind his back.

"And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" He says as he clicks his tongue and winks at Yang.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" He says as he pumps his fist in the air.

We then hear a random student yell "Eyyy-yeah!" as he sits back down in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy…" I let the story fade into the background and talk in my head.

'Man this guy is full of himself.'

I focus back into the story and hear Professor Port say, "A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated and wise." I look and see that Weiss is boiling with anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

I then see Weiss's hands shoots up and says "I do sir!" She says with anger.

"Well then let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." He says as he displays a cage next to him.

Professor Port then sends her to get her gear.

She then returns a few minutes later all geared up and walks to the front of the room, a few yards away from the cage.

The cages rattles here and there and I hear squealing from inside.

'A Boarbatusk, this will be interesting.'

"Gooo Weiss!" I hear Yang cheer.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers, waving a flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeam Rwby!" Ruby cheers.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss says.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby says in a sad voice.

"Alright, let the match begin." Professor Port says as he brings down his axe on the padlock, breaking it.

The gate falls and reveals a Boarbatusk.

It growls and charges at Weiss, She sidestepped it and slashed at it's side.

It stops and waits.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Professor Port says in the background.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss then charges at the Boarbatusk, but it catches her rapier between it's tusk and fights over it.

Weiss struggles to get her weapon out of its tusk and is dragging her feet.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss glares at Ruby and ends up losing the fight over her rapier, it goes flying and lands across the room and skids on the floor.

The Boarbatusk than smashes its tusk into her, pushing her on her back.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port says in the background.

Weiss looks up and see the Boarbatusk charging at her, she jumps out of the way and runs to retrieve her rapier.

The Boarbatusk smashes its head against the front of a desk and rolls onto its back.

Weiss grabs her weapon.

Ruby says "Weiss, go for it's belly! There is no armor underneath-"

She gets cut off by Weiss yelling "Stop telling me what to do!" In anger.

I see Ruby sadly frowns.

The Boarbatusk than jumps and rolls into a ball and rolls at Weiss.

She summons a glyph and blocks the Boarbatusk roll, knocking it on its back.

She jumps onto another glyph behind her and jumps to the Boarbatusk and stabs it in the stomach.

It squeals in pain and stops moving.

"Bravo! Braavo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Professor Port says proudly.

I look at Weiss and see that she looks exhausted.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He said.

"Man, what the hell is her problem?" I say to no one in particular.

I see Ruby run after Weiss and I walk toward them.

"Weiss!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby was cut off again.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Ruby scoffs "What did I do?"

That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss said.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting like as a team." Ruby said confused.

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She said as she walked away.

"Looks like that didn't go well." I said leaned my back against the wall.

"Is she right? Did you think Ozpin made a mistake?" She said, her lips quivering.

"That remains to be seen." I say.

"What do you mean?" She says confused at what I said.

"Ruby, It's only been one day, one. And Ozpin may have made some mistakes in his life, but he probably wouldn't count this as one of them."

"Weiss is a girl that has had everything she ever wanted be given to her on a silver platter, this is probably the first time she hasn't gotten what she's wanted."

"Being a leader isn't giving orders, they lead, and the people they're leading can chose to follow or not, if they do accept you as their leader, they'll follow you anywhere.

"So if I become a good leader, they will follow me?"

"Ruby, it's not that if you become a good leader others will follow you, it's when the others follow you, you become a good leader. And remember, this not just only a title, it's a badge that you will wear forever, and it carries weight now, people will be expecting you to make tough decisions others can't, and you'll be in charge of your team's lives too, not just yours."

"So, are your feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I turn and begin to walk away I stop and say "Ruby we both have been given a major responsibility and we need to uphold it, see you around… crater face." I begin to walk away and about to turn to right, but stop and see Ozpin leaning on a wall.

"Well mister Arc, that was quite a speech, for a child your age, you are quite the confidence booster." He says proudly.

"Thank you sir. So, why didn't you talk to her?"

"I was going to, but I saw you walking to her and I decided to watch the events play out."

"Of course you did, well I better go, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Oz, goodnight."

"Goodnight mister Arc." He replied back.

I made my way back to my room and saw my team and my sisters already asleep, I check the time 8:56 P.M.

I fall onto my bed and then fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was shorter than the others.**

 **Until Next time! Peace out!**


	6. Jaunedice pt 1

"Character speaking"

'Character speaking in his/her mind'

 _Time skips or recordings_

 **Author's notes/My words (Only works for mobile devices.)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, you all know this so I won't type it.**

 **Also the arena is the Volume 2 arena, where Pyrrha and Mercury fought, and this Chapter begins a few minutes before Jaunedice does.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

 _A few weeks later, Glynda's class, Combat._

In Glynda's class were first and second years in seats listening to her as she was explaining aura.

"Today class, you will be using aura, now I know most of you have experience using aura, but some of you don't." That answer made some of the students in the room flinch.

"Let's make a demonstration, between the leaders of CRDL and JNPR, would Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc come to the ring." She said

People in the audience looked in interest, because they haven't seen Jaune fight yet, everyone of his friends fought at least once, except for him.

Jaune put away his Mk and new shotgun he got a week ago. **(Basically the Remington 870 MCS from BO2.)**

They both made their way to the arena.

"You both will have a tournament style duel." She looked at Cardin with a glare. "If things get… out of hand, I will intervene, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cardin sarcastically said.

"So, when do we start?" Jaune asked, wanting to get this over with.

"When I give the signal." Glynda replied back as she turned off the lights above the audience.

"Got it."

"What's the matter Jauney-boy, you want your beat down to be quick and easy for me?" Cardin said with a smirk.

"Nope, but at least I'm not some bastard child." Jaune said, immediately Cardin was steaming with anger.

Cardin then brought his mace down trying to hit Jaune, but Jaune was a blur and didn't see where he went, he looked around but didn't see him.

He then heard a voice behind him, "Woah Cardin, aren't you being a little too hasty, Glynda hasn't even said start, yet" He looked behind him and saw Jaune a few feet away from him, with a smirk.

"Mr Winchester, another outburst like that and you'll be out of class!" Glynda threatened, she personally didn't like Cardin and liked Jaune better and had a warmth in her chest when she thought of or saw him.

"Alright take your positions." She said.

They walk in a circle, opposite of each other and Jaune gets his baton out

"Start!" She said, giving the signal.

Jaune waits for Cardin to make his move, Cardin then runs at Jaune and brings his mace down in a diagonal slash.

Jaune just dodged and waited for him to attack again.

Cardin then did a horizontal slash, Jaune then jumped and cart wheeled in mid-air and landed a few feet from where he was.

"C'mon Cardin, you have to do better than that if you want to hit me!" Jaune said with a smug grin.

"Huarg!" Cardin yelled as he swung his mace down into the ground where Jaune was that created a explosion.

Jaune just rolled out of the way.

Cardin just attacked again and again, but Jaune just kept dodging.

'Ok this is just getting stupid.' Jaune thought.

Jaune then rushed at Cardin, who swung at him, but Jaune dodged and elbowed him in the arm, making him drop his mace.

Jaune then quickly grabbed it and swung at cardin, hitting him in the back making him go flying across the room.

Jaune then threw the mace away, because he didn't need it anymore.

Cardin got up and looked at the screen he had 65% of his aura left, while Jaune had all of his aura left.

He ran at Jaune and tried to punch him, but Jaune grabbed his outstretched arm and elbowed his shoulder.

Cardin winced in pain, he tried to move his arm, but couldn't because of the pain when he tried moving it.

He then felt pain in his side, he looked a saw Jaune elbowed him there.

Jaune then went in front of Cardin and punched him in the gut elbowed him in the chin and then elbowed him in the gut and then kicked him gut, sending him 15 feet away, and sliding on the ground.

Cardin got back up and charged at Jaune and threw a punch at him, Jaune just grabbed it and lifted Cardin above his head and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater.

Jaune looked and saw that Cardin's aura was close to red, So he just walked away.

Cardin got up and saw his mace a few feet away from him and grabbed it, with his remaining arm and threw it at Jaune.

People were yelling at Jaune to look out or get out of the way, Jaune just sidestepped it and grabbed the hilt of it and spun and threw it back, successfully hitting Cardin taking out his aura to 6%.

The lights came back on and a buzzer went off as Glynda walked in the arena.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Winchester's aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style duel, this would indicate the Cardin is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match.

"Mr. Winchester it has been weeks now please try to come up with a strategy, instead of rushing headfirst to take down your opponent. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more… defensive stance. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we? Now go to the infirmary to get your arm checked. Oh and Mr. Arc what did you do to his arm?" She continued.

"Um... I may have dislocated it." He replied.

"Then can you please take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary to get his arm fixed."

"Nah I can do it right here." He said as he walked to Cardin.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt, so... try not to scream." He said as he put his hands on the dislocated arm.

"Pfft, why would I scr-." He was silenced when a loud crack echoed in the area, followed by a loud scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Cardin screamed in pain.

The scream was so loud that everyone in the room covered their ears.

A slap silenced the scream.

"Oh come on man, I even told you it would hurt." Jaune said as he walked away from Cardin, "Frickin dumbass." he mumbled as he continued walking away.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away, It won't be long before other students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will representing all of Vale." Glynda announced.

Just then the school bell went off signalling that class was done.

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

 _Later at the cafeteria_

Jaune got back from getting food and ate with team RWBY, the rest of JNPR, and his sisters, listening to Nora's stories.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora suddenly yells out.

"2 of'em."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora announced proudly.

"Ah… she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

They continue eating.

"Ooww, that hurts!" The 11 people at the table look and see a girl with brown hair and bunny ears being pulled by Cardin.

"Please stop!" The girl pleaded.

"I told you it was real!"

His team continues to laugh.

"I'll be right back." Jaune says as he leaves to go to Cardin's table.

As he walks to Cardin's table he hacks into the school's electrical wiring and cuts off the power to Cafeteria.

The entire room goes dark, except for the windows opened, letting small amounts of light in.

Cardin lets go of the girl, confused why the lights are out, he then feels someone grab his arm and elbow him in the shoulder, he then feels someone grab him by the back of his collar and lift him in the air and slam him in the ground, knocking him out.

The other members of CRDL soon follow, Jaune then walks to the girl, who is afraid of him.

"Hey it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, he then grabs her hand and walks to his table, completely missing the blush on her face, "C'mon let's sit at my table, my friends don't hate faunas, well… except Ice queen, but you can just ignore her."

They sit next to each other as the lights go back on.

"Hey guys, just got back and I want you to meet someone." Jaune says as he points to the girl, He scans her, Velvet Scarlatina 18, member of team CFVY, semblance mimicry.

Jaune then realize that she's still holding her ear, he then puts his hand on her head and pumps aura into it, making the pain go away.

Her head begins to glow albeit a little.

She lets go of her ear and pushes her head into my hand, probably wanting more.

She then realizes what she is doing and pulls back and blushes.

There is an awkward silence at the table before she speaks.

"U-u-um h-hello." Velvet says, still blushing.

They greet her back and she ask why Jaune helped her.

"Well I can't just stand by and watch someone get hurt by others, plus, you're too cute to be bullied." Jaune says with honesty.

She blushes again, but turns the other way hiding her blush.

"So… where's your team?" Jaune asked

"T-they should be here in a b-bit." She replied.

"Ok so let's just wait." He said.

"So... what's your name, I didn't hear it from you?" Velvet asks.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc" He replies.

Velvet feels uncomfortable from a few people giving her death glares she turns to look at who is doing so.

She sees Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang giving her death glares, she immediately tries to make herself look smaller and avoid attention.

Blake's eyes narrow, almost becoming cat-like.

Yang's eyes turn red and stares down Velvet, tightening her fist.

Metal objects around them begin to creak and bend.

"Guys, stop making her uncomfortable." Jaune says.

The 3 girls immediately stop and look away, pouting in the process.

The rest of team CFVY came through the door and Velvet sees them.

"Oh there's my team, I'll see you guys later, bye!" She says as she leaves the table and walks to them.

"Yeah, later!" Jaune replied back.

Jaune then turns back to his friends and asks a question.

"Okay guys, why were you glaring at her?" He said to the 3 specific girls glaring at her.

"W-we don't know what your talking about Jaune." Pyrrha said in an unconvincing voice.

"Yeeep." Yang said too.

"Mhm." Blake said also.

"Yeah, sure, you guys don't." Jaune said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Pov: Velvet**

 _During the blackout_

Cardin let's me go, I don't know why and open my eyes, and see that the room is dark.

I still hold my ear in pain.

I see a guy is walking toward us he, I close my eyes, fearing he'll hurt me, I don't feel pain and open my eyes again and see that he is beating up Cardin and his team.

Once he's done he walks to me, I close my eyes again.

He then says, "Hey it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon let's sit at my table, my friends don't hate faunas, well… except Ice queen, but you can just ignore her." He says in a kind and calm voice.

He then grabs my hand and walks to another table, I blush and try to hide it by looking away.

I feel a safe feeling from him and walk with him.

I didn't think anyone would care about faunas.

When we sit at the table I get a better look at who saved me, he looks at least 17 years old, and looks handsome in a the black trenchcoat.

I then realize that it's the same kid who beat Cardin in combat class.

Only Coco knows this, but I have a bit of a crush on him, but I don't know his name

"Hey guys, just got back and I want you to meet someone." The boy says as he points to me.

He then realizes that I'm still holding my ear in pain, he then puts his hand on my head, I then feel the pain on my ear go away and is replaced with warmth, I then let go of my ear and push my head in his hand wanting more of the warm feeling.

I then realize what I'm doing and pull back, blushing up a storm.

There is a silence between us and I say hello to his friends, they greet me back and tell me their names, I begin to ask why he helped me, no one helped me other than my team.

"Well I can't just stand by and watch someone get hurt by others, plus, you're too cute to be bullied." Was his response, I blush and turn away, trying to hide my blush.

"So… where's your team?" The boy asks.

"T-they should be here in a b-bit." I reply

"Ok so let's just wait." He says.

"So... what's your name, I didn't hear it from you?" I ask.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc" He replies.

I begin to get an uncomfortable feeling coming from some of people I'm sitting with, I look and see 3 people are glaring at me, all of them are girls, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake, who is a faunas in hiding.

I then figure out why all of them are glaring at me because they have feelings for Jaune too.

I try to make myself smaller and avoid the attention.

Blake glares at me and her eyes begin to narrow, like a cat, Yang's eyes turn red and tightens her fist, Metal objects around us begin to creak and bend, I get scared,

"Guys, stop making her uncomfortable." Jaune says, getting them to stop glaring at me.

They look away and pout, I then see my team enter through the door.

"Oh there's my team, I'll see you guys later, bye!" I say to Jaune and his friends.

"Yeah, later!" He replies back.

I walk to my team thinking about my blonde hero and my feelings for him, I smile thinking about it.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was kinda lazy so yeah, but here.**

 **Until next time! Peace out!**


	7. A day in Vale

"Character speaking"

'Character speaking in his/her mind'

 _Time skips or recordings_

 **Author's notes/My words (Only works for mobile devices.)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **If you get mixed up by 5 and 7, 5 goes in Jaunes left hand and 7 goes in his right.**

 **I don't own anything, you already know this.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _Later at Profes- I mean… Doctor Oobleck's class, history._

I was currently listening to Doctor Oobleck's lecture about the Faunus Rights Revolution and taking notes on the abilities of different kinds of faunus

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Doctor Oobleck said as he sped around.

He sipped on his drink before continuing "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" He said as he continued to speed around.

"Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He said as he took a sip from his drink and sped around again.

"Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Many Faunus around the room begin to raise their hands, I look to Velvet and see she hesitates at first, but eventually raises her hand as well.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He said as he sipped his drink again, before continuing.

I mean, I mean I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raises her hand and replies with "The Battle at Fort Castle!"

While she said that I hear the folding of paper behind me, I hack into the camera in the room and see Cardin folding a paper football and aims it at my head.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage Faunus had over General Lagune's forces."

Cardin then flicks it at at my head, but I move my head out of the way, grabbed it and throw it back at him, hitting him right between the eyes, getting to a "Hey!" from him.

Doctor Oobleck then moves next to him saying "Mr. Winchester! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal, than a soldier." He said, people around the room glared at him, Oobleck just shook his head.

"Cardin I don't know what has happened to you, that made you hate faunus so much, but, you really don't have an open mind" I said.

That comment just made Cardin mad and confused, "What, you got a problem?" He said in a snarky tone as he clenched his fist.

"Yes, I do." I said as I turned around and faced him, "We're supposed to be hunters, the keepers of peace and the protectors of others, and yet you go around thinking that discriminating Faunus is ok, you're not a hunter, you're a coward." I said frowning.

He was about to get up from his seat and attack me but Doctor Oobleck told him to sit back down before asking me if I know the answer.

"Now Mr. Arc, do you have the answer?" He said.

"Yes, yes I do, it's night vision, Faunas have been known to see perfectly in the dark." I replied

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in there sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." Blake said continuing after me, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She finished, as many of the students oohed in response to the burn Cardin got.

Cardin then got up from his seat, his fist clenched in anger

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat." Doctor Oobleck reprimanded

"You can see me after class for additional readings." He said, before taking a sip from his drink.

 _After class_

We left Doctor Oobleck's class, I go to the locker room, and suit up.

After I get all of my equipment on, I leave for the airships, I take one of the last ones and go to Vale.

I send a message to my sisters and the rest of my team, saying I'll be gone for the night.

When I get off the ship, I see my bike is parked on the side of the road, I get my keys out and hack into the network, finding a lot of crime happening tonight.

I take off in nearest direction of the closest possible crime.

I slow down at an alleyway and find a girl being harassed by a guy.

The girl had blond hair and violet eyes, I scan the man, Mike Arthur.

Mike was just a typical henchmen and one of Peter's men.

I put my hat on and pull my mask up and get Five and my baton ready and walk to them.

"C'mon baby why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time." Mike said as he grabbed her arm.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to pull away, blasting wind at him, it didn't effect him.

"You know, when a girl wants you to let her go, you should probably let her go." I said, the both look my way, Mike then pales when he gets a good look at me.

He tries to run but I shoot him in the foot with a AP round.

He falls to the ground and clutches his foot in pain

I then see the girl, with a fearful expression on her face.

"You should go, it's not safe at night." I said, she then nods and runs the other way.

I then turn to Mike who was trying to crawl away from me, I then grab him by the collar, with one hand and pull him up to eye level.

"Where is your boss, Mike?" I said as I readied Five to shoot him in the foot.

"I-I-I don't know… I swear... I don't know!" He screamed, I shot him in the foot again, he screamed in pain.

eout is in an abandoned warehouse at the "Ok ok ok, our hiddocks, that's all I know... I swear!" He said fearfully.

"That's all I need to hear." I said as I knocked him out with the butt of my gun.

"Ow, the back of my head" He said quickly before passing out.

I begin walking out of the alleyway and hop onto my bike and drive away, unaware a pair of violet eyes watching me leave.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Girl's**

 _After running out of the alleyway_

I ran out of the alleyway and hid in a corner, I saw the man that saved me grab the other man by the collar with one hand and ask the other man a question, "Where is your boss, Mike?" I heard him say to the man in his hand.

"I-I-I don't know… I swear... I don't know!" the man now named Mike answered.

The man that saved me, shot Mike in the foot again, I flinched.

"Ok, ok, ok, our hideout is in an abandoned warehouse at the docks, that's all I know... I swear!" Mike said in fear.

"That's all I need to hear." He said, he then hit Mike in the back of the head, with his gun.

He then moves to the end of the alleyway where I am at, I move to a hiding spot and see him go on a bike and take off, to where I assume is the docks.

I follow him to the docks, I don't know why, I just do, and the docks aren't far, just a couple of blocks away.

When I get to the docks I see the same bike in an alleyway near a warehouse, I then hear gunfire from a warehouse.

I walked to the warehouse hesitantly and saw a open window, I climbed to it and looked through it.

I saw the man that saved me in the building taking down others, he had 2 pistols, the other men had assault rifles.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _In the warehouse_

I found the warehouse where Peter was, I see 2 guards guarding the door, I shoot them, they fall to the ground unconscious, I then notice that the apartment is at least 3 stories, it doesn't even look like a apartment.

I hack into the V.P.D and give them the location, I then bust down the door and opened fire, hitting just about everyone.

The ones that didn't get hit by the stun rounds, turned to me and fired their assault rifles, I just dodged out of the way and hacked into some of their guns, shorting them out and shooting them.

I didn't realize it but I had just took down over 20 henchmen, I then move to the 2nd floor and take down all of the henchmen in the room which was 15 men, I go to the 3rd floor and see a door that says "Peter Logan" I then kick down the door and aim 5 and 7 at whoever was in the room.

I see Peter at his desk with a baseball bat in his hands, he looks afraid, I then see 2 men aiming their guns at me.

I quickly react by shooting both of them and aiming 7 at Peter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Peter Logan." I said with a smirk.

"W-who are you, a cop?" He said stuttered.

"No." I said coldly.

I start to walk to him and put 5 and 7 in there holsters, I then grab Peter by the collar and pull him out of his seat.

"Who hired you to kill the Arcs." I say.

"I-I don't know, he never gave me a name, please don't kill me!" He screamed.

I then throw him at a wall, he tries to get up, I then grab him and hoist him up and punch him hard in the head, knocking him out.

I then walk out of the room, not noticing a women under Peter's desk, seeing everything that happened.

I the walk out of the warehouse and see something out of the corner of my eye, I then pull out 5 and see the girl I saved in the alleyway, looking at me with shock and fear

I then put 5 back and walk to the alleyway where I parked my bike, I then turn back and see the girl, I then ask a stupid question, "Um… do you need a ride home?" I say.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm staying at an apartment, with a few friends, it's near the airships." She says as she gets on the bike, I then drive out of the alleyway and on the freeway.

After a couple of minutes of silence I ask a question, "So… what's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Dew, Dew Gayl, yours?" She replies, I scan her, she's 17 and a student at Shade Academy.

'She must be here for the festival.' I think to myself.

"Jaune." I say to her. "You're here for the festival, shouldn't you be at Beacon, instead of an apartment?" I ask.

"We just got here today so we decided to wait until tomorrow before go to the airships." She replied

"Got it."

We continue to drive to the airships, until I hear her say stop, I then pull over to the side and see her get off.

"U-um, thanks for saving me earlier, and thanks for giving me a ride to the apartment, Jaune." She says with a smile.

"No problem and see you at Beacon." I say as I begin to drive away.

"Wait, you attend Beacon!?" She says surprised.

"Yeah, see you there beautiful." I say as I drive away, not noticing Dew with a bright red blush.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I make my way to our old house, and park next to it and go inside, everything is covered in a layer of dust, I then go to the couch and go to sleep.

 _The next morning_

I wake up and make breakfast for myself, I then decide to get sua new weapon to take down Grimm, it might take a couple of days so I need to find the supplies for it.

I check the time, 10:26 A.M

I then drive to a flower shop and get 7 yellow flowers, I then drive to the cemetery and walk to 7 gravestones.

I drop one flower at each stone and sit down in front of them.

"Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I came to visit, but I'm here, and no I didn't bring the twins this time. I know you guys probably wouldn't approve of me trying to finding your attackers but… I have to try, I can't live with myself not knowing the person who did this is still out there, they might be plotting to do the same thing again, that's why I'm doing this. Oh and guess what, I made it into Beacon, I'm still watching over the twins, they attend Beacon with me, heh, looks like their dreams are coming true." I then stand up and turn around. "Well, looks like that's all for today, I'll see you guys again, goodbye." I say as I walk away, toward my bike, not noticing 7 butterflies circling the graves.

 _Later_

I drive to the airships, after patrolling the city, I then park and wait for the next airship to drop by.

After a while I hear a familiar voice, I turn around and see Dew along with 3 other girls, one with violet hair and olive green eyes, another with black hair and brown eyes, and the last one with brick red hair and olive green eyes, they were talking and laughing with each other.

Just then a possible crime alert went off, I search where it's coming from and see it's from the same bank that was robbed a few weeks ago that I stopped, It was 2 blocks away from where I was.

I immediately start my bike and drive to the bank, passing Dew and her friends.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Dew's**

 _Before the crime alert went off._

Me and my friends were walking to the airships, they were asking me non-stop questions about what happened last night, I just told them someone saved me, they all asked different questions about it like, "Was it a vigilante?" "Was it a guy?" "Was he hot?"

The last question made me blush, and made them all grin, I then hear a familiar noise I look and see who I think is Jaune on his Bike riding past me and the others, "Jaune?" I mumble under my breath, but my friends heard me and grinned.

"Who's Jaune, your boyfriend?" Octavia teased.

"N-no, he's just a… uhhh" I stuttered.

"Oh so you have a crush on him." Gwen joined in.

"N-no I-I don't" I stutter.

"Really now? C'mon let's see where he's going, besides we got time." Nebula said as they grabbed me and dragged me along for the ride.

 **xXxxLineBreakxxXx**

 **Pov: Jaune's**

I drive as fast as I can to the bank and see 4 men come out of a black van and go inside of the bank, with only

I stop and park where I am and make my way to the bank and walk through the front doors.

The 4 men then aim their guns at me, safeties going off.

I then punch my hand into my other hand, in front of my chest and crack my neck.

"Ok, so who's first"

 **(Cue 'On your Knees' By Jeff Williams.)**

They aim their guns at me and try to shoot me, I just dodge and take aim.

The first one I shoot in the chest, with a stun round, I then run at another, who tries to hit me with his fist, but I roll under it and take 2 steps up the wall behind him and jump off of it and kick him in the side, which makes him stumble behind cover, I then move behind the same cover spot and fire at the other 2 criminals, I hit one, but the other one takes cover.

The one behind me realizes what is happening and swings back at me, I move a step back making him miss, I then aim at his chest, but he uppercuts my hand, just as I fired 5, and knocking it into the air.

I then see the one other remaining criminal and the one I'm fighting, start to shoot at me, I dodge each shot.

I look up and see 5 falling down to me, I grab it with my left hand and move my hand behind my back and aim at the one in front of me and and shoot, hitting him in the chest, I then spin and elbow him into the ground with my right arm.

The last remaining criminal then starts to shoot at me, I dodge out of the way again, and kick the one on the ground at him, he dive rolls over him and fires at me, I grab the arm he has his gun in and move it away while he's firing at me, He then tries to elbow me with his remaining arm, but I block it and try to hit him, he moves under it, I aim 5 at him, but he smacks it into the ground, 5 bounces up and down a few times, he fires at me again , I dodge again and move back to where five is bouncing and kick it at him, hitting him in the face, making him stumble, he tries to aim his gun at me I grab his arm and twirl him in a position that has his remaining arm useless.

5 falls down to me, I grab it and start unloading on the guys crotch until I run out of ammo, I then kick his legs from under him, which flips him upside down, I then kick him in the gut and send him flying into the air for 4 seconds landing onto a table and breaks it.

 **(End song)**

I then turn around and walk back to the entrance and put 5 back into it's holster, I then realize that just about everyone in the room was recording the whole fight.

I just ignore it and go through the door and see that Dew and her friends were also recording, they were in complete awe.

I pass them and go to my bike and take off for the airships.

 **Author's notes**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was just lazy and no this is not dead.**

 **Also if you haven't watch RvB season 9 episode 10 for giving me an idea of a fight scene.**

 **Until next guys, Peace out.**


	8. Jaunedice pt 2

"Character speaking"

'Character speaking in his/her mind'

 _Time skips or recordings_

 **Author's notes/My words (Only works for mobile devices.)**

 **EzioIsPIRATE: Yes I did use your gun name, and I didn't really care what it was called, I just needed a name for it, so I took yours.**

 **TheDemonicSaint: I actually don't know, but I'll decide soon.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Again, I don't own anything, you all know this.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _A few hours later at Beacon_

Me, June, Jane, RWBY, and the rest of JNPR were watching the T.V, in our team's room, we then hit the news channel.

"In other news a bank was robbed by 4 criminals, each of which were single handedly taken down by our resident Vigilante, civilians in the bank were recording what had happened and posted it on Dustube, luckily no one was hurt, despite bullets were being shot in each direction."

The scene changes to a video of the fight, RWBY and the Rest of JNPR were wide eyed from it, June and Jane on the other hand were just not surprised at all, after all, they've seen this before.

"Wooow, whoever this Vigilante is, he must be really cool." Ruby says with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you sis, his moves were absolutely badass, I wouldn't mind showing him some of my moves if he was with me." Yang says in a flirty tone.

"He seems very dangerous." Weiss says bluntly.

"Well at least he's keeping the city safe. Even better then the cops." I say to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door, I went to go and open it and I saw Dew and her friends.

"Oh hey Jaune." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Dew, what's up" I say back.

She then hugged me and said, "Well, I just wanted to see you again." She says.

I then felt eyes glaring at me from behind, I then look behind me and see that Pyrrha, Blake and Yang were glaring at me and Dew.

"Hey Dew, can you please let go, I think my friends are gonna kill me." I say, still embarrassed.

"Aww ok fine." She pouts.

I then check the time, it's 8:27 P.M.

"Well, we better get to sleep, we have a field trip tomorrow."I say to RWBY, the rest of JNPR, my sisters and Dew and her friends.

They all leave the room and we get some sleep.

 _The next day in Forever Fall._

My team, RWBY and CRDL get off the airships and follow Glynda into the forest. We then stop in a clearing, she then gave us orders to collect one jar worth of sap, and rendezvous back at the clearing at 4 o'clock.

We go and collect sap, I see CRDL go to a different path, they leave with a few jars and a box with a 'W' on it.

I see Nora skipping ahead, with Ren tailing behind her, Me, Pyrrha, and RWBY go and follow them.

After a few minutes of walking, we stop at another clearing.

I get a jar and and begin to collect sap from one of the trees, I then start to feel stuffy and I take a step back and hold my nose.

"Jaune, are you alright?" I hear Pyrrha say in a concerned voice

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm allergic to this stuff." I say in a stuffy voice.

"Maybe you should go lie down and let us take care of this, Jaune." she says.

"No, I'm fine." I say as I continue to fill my jar.

"Oh, ok then." She says in a depressed tone, she then goes and fills her jar.

After I fill my jar, I put it on the ground and begin to walk into the forest, I then see out of the corner of my eyes, a jar full of sap flying at my face.

I grab it and throw it back to where it came from, I look to see that I hit Cardin his armor chestplate, he glares at me.

He and his team begin to walk to me, we then hear a roar from behind them, they turn and see an Ursa with bone spikes coming out of it's back.

They begin to back away in fear the, Ursa then stands on it's hind legs and sniffs around and smells the sap on Cardin's chestplate and roars at him.

Russell then runs the other way yelling "That's a big Ursa!", Sky and Dove follow him.

Cardin doesn't move, the Ursa then swing it's paw at him, he tries to block with his arms, but he gets knocked away.

I grab my MK63 and aim at the Ursa and fire at it, drawing its attention.

It roars and charges at me, I run at it while firing, I reload and continue running at it.

It swings at me, I use focus and slide under it, it barely misses me. I then unload the rest of my clip into its chest and neck, I then fire my grenades at it.

It stumbles back, I hear my gun click a few times, signaling that I'm out of ammo, I then slow down, before I slow to a complete stop, I then roll over onto my front and see the Ursa still standing in a daze of some sort, then it falls over and lands on its side.

I look around and see Cardin on the ground completely awestruck.

I walk to him and draw out 7.

I grab him by the collar with my left hand and push him up a tree **(Get your head out of the gutter.)** ,and point 7 to the side of his head.

"I should kill you right now for trying to get me killed." I say with anger seeping out of my voice.

"I-I didn't try to kill you!" He cried.

"Then why did you throw that red jar of sap! Don't you know red sap attracts Grimm!" I yelled

I quickly aim 7 up above his head and shoot, he flinches and pisses his pants, I then drop him on the ground and put 7 away.

"I won't kill you, I'm not a killer." I walk away from him and say "But." I stop and turn around and glare at him. "If I catch you ever try something like this again to anyone I care about, I will beat you into a bloody pulp." I say coldly.

I walk toward the path to the others, not noticing the 3 pairs of eyes watching me in the bush.

* * *

 **Pov: No one's**

"Jaune is so AWESOME." Ruby whispers from behind the bush with stars in her eyes. "He was all waah, watcha, huwaah." She said as he did karate noises and signs with her hands.

"Uh! Ruby you are embarrassing us." Weiss said holding the bridge of her nose.

"I have to agree with Ruby, Jaune was awesome" Pyrrha said with a smile and a gleam in her eye.

"Ok, yeah sure, the dunce was... "awesome." Weiss said dejectedly agreeing with Ruby and Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Pov: Jaune's**

 _Later_

Glynda asked us what had happened, I told her that an Ursa attacked CRDL and I was nearby.

We went on a Bullhead to take us back to Beacon, when we got off, Glynda went to tell Ozpin what had happened Forever Fall.

My team, Ruby's team and Cardin's team went to their dorms. I just went to the training room to fight training droids.

I went to the control room and input 4 droids to level 6 out of 10, level 6's have the same skill of an average huntsman team in training.

I walked out and set my MK63, Uzis, and shotgun on the a first row of seats and got my baton out and spun it around in my hand while activating it and walked into the arena and waited for the droids to activate.

The 4 droids walked out and got out weapons, the first one brought out a basic double edged iron sword. The second one brought out a double edged steel axe. The third brought out a crossbow. The fourth and final one brought out a 3 daggers, the last dagger holstered on its waist.

 **(Cue Centuries by Fall out boy.)**

I got in a fighting pose and waited for them to come at me. The third droid attacked first by shooting its crossbow, the third droid threw a dagger at me. I blocked both of them with my baton. The dagger bounced off my baton and spun in the air for a few seconds, in that time I grabbed it with my left hand and flip it in a reverse grip.

The first and second one charge me, the first swings vertically at me with both hands. I block with both my baton and the knife and kick the droid in the gut, making it stumbles back. I then jump and kick it away, making it land on its back.

The second one swung left horizontally at my waist. I backflipped over it and swung my baton at its right leg, it didn't do anything. It swung down right diagonally, I ducked under it and hit its arm, it swung the same way this time, but in reverse. I backflipped under it, my foot hits the handle of the axe making it launch out of the droids hands.

I land and I stab the dagger into the droid's left leg making it fall to one knee. I let go of the knife and corkscrew kick my left foot at the head of the droid. It blocks with its right arm and grabs my leg. I flip around and kick the head of the droid with the heel of my right foot. The force of the kick knocks the head off the droid, I watch as the body of the headless droid twitch and spark as it lets go of my leg.

I then hear several whistles of air, I instinctively duck, 4 crossbolts pass over my head, I look to see the crossbow droid reloading and the 2 other droids running at me. I got in a defensive stance and waited.

The sword droid swung down left diagonally with both hands. I move out of the way and axe kick it into the ground, hard. It face plants into the ground and slides past me.

I turn and see the dagger droid is running at me with its right dagger in a reverse grip. I look behind it and see the crossbow droid is trying to aim at me.

The dagger droid tries to stab me with its right dagger, I grab the other end of my baton and block it. It then tries to stab me with its left dagger, I then push its other hand away and hit the dagger out of its left hand and kick the droid away.

I turn and see the sword droid about to swing at me. I block it and spin and elbow it in the head. It stumbles back and waits. I hear another whistle of air and turn to see a few crossbolts flying at me, I block each of them, blocking them making them spin in the air and falling to the ground.

I look back and the sword droid charging at me again. It tries to slash at me, I jump back and deactivate my baton and put it in it's holster. I punch the droid and wait for it to strike. I slashes at me I dodge out of the way and punch it's arm. It slashes back again, I dodge out of the way and punch it's hip and waist. It then thrusts it's sword upward at me, I move out of the way and grab it's hand and twist it, I then kick its leg, breaking the metal parts in it and making it fall to its knees.

I continue to twist the arm, pulling sparking wires out of it. I then grab the handle of the sword and try and pry it from the hand of the droid. I kick the droid in the gut with my right foot and put on its neck and kick it away, pulling off it's arm and sending it sliding away.

I then grab the sword out of the arm and test the weight of it. I hear footsteps behind me and swing the arm around and hit the dagger droid, hitting it in the head. Luckily, it blocks with both of its arms and goes flying across the room.

I then turn to see the crossbow droid shooting at me. I block the bolts with the arm and sword and walk toward it. It keeps shooting at me not stopping. I then throw the sword in the air and catch it in a reverse grip. I take aim and throw it at the droid. The sword goes through the droid's chest taking out the power core. It drops the crossbow and falls back.

I toss the arm aside and walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the dagger droid running at me. With its last dagger, it thrusts at me. I grab the arm and elbow its elbow, wires and metal bits coming out. I then grab the dagger out of its hand in a reverse grip and turn and stab it in the head without looking and leave it there.

 **(End song.)**

I turn around and walk to my weapons before seeing the sword droid struggling to get up. I pity it and take 7 out and aim at the droid and shoot it in the head 2 times, falling to the ground.

I turn around and walk to my weapons and put them back into my holsters. I then walk up the steps, and out the door missing the 4 pairs of eyes staring at me with shock and awe.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Finally, sorry for the wait, I was lazy and I have school, So you guys probably won't hear from me for awhile, but I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time guys. Peace out.**


End file.
